Matchmaker
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Paul is the father of a five year old daughter and Stephanie is the mother of afive year old son. Their kids can't get along but their trying their hardest to change that.
1. Nice to meet you

**I Hope this isn't considered stealing but I loved this fic and I wish they would have continued it so since they didn't I'm going to do my own version of it. It was called Matchmaker and it was about how both Paul and Stephanie had a child from previous relationships and how they soon fell in love. I will not us any of the old stories words but more so the idea. I do not own anything this time.**

"Excuse me do you know where Ms. Wright's classroom is" Paul said asking a young women about 5'7 who seemed to be a bit irritable at the moment. After he saw the expression on her face he had regretted asking her. "I'm sorry, I will find it myself" Paul said apologizing

"No I'm sorry, I'm just a little upset with my son right now" Stephanie said replying back to him "I'm on my way to her class now"

"Oh so you must be Stephan's mom"

"Yes I am and you must be Priscilla's dad" Stephanie said shaking his hand

"Yes I am, my name is Paul but you can call me Hunter" Paul said walking next to her as the were on their way to their children' classroom.

"I'm Stephanie by the way"

"Stephanie"

"Yeah what's wrong with the name Stephanie"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Paul said "it's just funny because my ex would always talk about this women named Stephanie who she absolutely hated."

"Oh that doesn't sound good"

"Oh trust it wasn't" Paul said

Paul and Stephanie continued to talk until they reached the classroom. Then they knew it was time to become serious and what is said in there could make or break their new found friendship. Paul knocked on the door and Ms. Wright soon welcomed the into her class.

"Hello I'm Ms. Wright are you two the Levesque's or the McMahon's"

"Well both kinda, I'm Paul Levesque"

"And I'm Stephanie McMahon"

"Oh so you two already know each other"

"Well not really we just meet" Paul said pulling out a chair for Stephanie

"Well that's a good thing"Ms. Wright said smiling "Now I hate the beara of bad news but both Stephan and Priscilla are in jeopardy of being removed from my class."

"Why is that" Stephanie asked

"They argue, they fight, and when I ask them to calm down they still continue ranting. I don't know what else to do but separate them, but if I do that that will mean the one of them will not be in honors anymore" Ms. Wright told the parents of the two five year olds

"Is there something that we could do like talk to them together or something, because I don't want either of the to be held back because of this"

"Yeah Paul is right, can you please give us one more week to figure this thing out" Stephanie asked Ms. Wright

"Well I guess so I mean I do love them separately but if you two could actually make them see eye to eye then they could stay.

"Okay I think we could do it" Stephanie said

"I agree" Paul replied back

"Then great we have a deal.

**The End**


	2. So we meet again

**I own nothing**

"So what did she say Daddy" Priscilla said smiling, she knew she was in big trouble, but she wasn't sure how much trouble she was really in.

"Go to your room Prissy, I'm going to talk to you later" Paul told her

She then put her playing cards down and ran upstairs.

"What happened, what did the teacher say" Paul's mother asked

"She said that your grand-daughter is in jeopardy of getting removed from her class" Paul told his mother

"Okay so what can we do to make sure that she stays in that class"

"Well me and this women set up a play date between Priscilla and the boy who has been fighting with her"

"This women"

"Yeah she's his mother, her name is Stephanie" Paul said walking into the kitchen

"Is she married"

"How would I know"

"You didn't ask"

"I was handling business, plus she's not my type and I'm not hers" Paul said getting a frozen dinner from the freezer.

"I cooked and what is your type, would that be Trish" Patricia said closing the fridge

"Mom we have been over this, I am not in love with her anymore" Paul said becoming annoyed with the same conversation his mother would start everyday. "It's not a day that goes by that you don't talk about her" He then walked into the living room

"That's because I told you she wasn't right for you... she..." Patricia started before she was cut off

"Mom I think it's time you leave" Paul said

"Fine, fine I'm going" She said giving him a hug "I just want what's best for you and Priscilla"

"I know and I do too" Paul said hugging her tight " Goodnight mom I love you"

"I love you too son" with that said Paul's mom left and it was just him and his daughter again. Trish was the mother of his child and no matter how hard they both tried to make it work but they couldn't. Trish was gone back to Canada and Paul and their daughter was left behind.

"Daddy are you still mad" Priscilla said from the top step

"Yes I am Prissy"

"But why"

"Because I didn't send you to school to fight"

"I know but, mommy said if someone hits you then you hit them back" Priscilla said coming down the stairs

"Well mommy isn't here right now and I say you don't hit, instead you tell the teacher" Paul told her while picking her up

"Okay" Priscilla said laying her head down on his shoulders

"Did your mommy call you today"

"Yes, she said she loves me and she will she me at Christmas"

* * *

"Good, now lets get you to bed" Paul said walking up the stairs.

"Steven get into bed now" Linda told her five year old grandson

"But...but...I'm hungry" Steven said while jumping on the bed

"Steven you just ate now please lay down" Linda pleaded with the child

"STEVEN SIT DOWN NOW" Vince told him

"Yes sir" Steven said getting under the covers "Where is my mommy Poppop"

"She's still at the office"

"She's always at the office, can I call her before I go to bed"

"Sure you can" Linda then grabbed her cell phone and dialed her daughters number

**Stephanie: Hi mom**

**Linda: Hi Steph are you still at the office**

**Stephanie: No I just left**

**Linda: Oh well, Steven wants to tell you good night**

**Stephanie: Good put him on**

**Steven: Hi beautiful**

**Stephanie: You know your in trouble right**

**Steven: But...but...I'm sleepy**

**Stephanie: Steven go to sleep I will talk to you in the morning**

**Steven: Why are you so mean **

**Stephanie: Goodnight Steven**

Steven then handed the phone back to his grandmother "I think mommy needs a boyfriend" Steven said to himself.

Linda and Stephanie both said their goodbyes as Linda and Vince tucked Steven. Stephanie didn't try to be so hard on him but she felt exhausted being an only parent. Chris left so long ago that if he was to walk right beside Steven they wouldn't even no each other. It hurt how he just left town without saying goodbye but Stephanie knew deep inside that they didn't love each other, well ad least he didn't love her.

Paul and Priscilla were both entering the school hand in hand. Priscilla was delighted to finally be taken to school by her daddy. She was all smile until her eyes feel upon Steven with his mom.

"Ewww Steve" Priscilla said out loud

"What did we talk about Princess" Paul said reminding her of their talk last night

"I member daddy" She said pouting

"Come on lets go say hi"

"Daddy no, please daddy please" Priscilla said Paul had to almost drag her towards the young boy and his mother.

"Hey Stephanie" Paul said

"Oh hi Hunter" Stephanie replied back "And you must be Priscilla"

"Yeah I am, what has he said about me" She said pointing to Steven

"I don't even like to say your name" Steven replied back

"This is going to be hard" Paul told Stephanie

"I think your right" She replied back "Hey Priscilla do you like Chuck-e-chesse"

"Yeah" The young girl replied back

"Well Steven and I are going after school, would you like to come"

Priscilla looked at her dad while he looked at Stephanie with the same eyes he looked at her mother with "Okay only if my daddy comes"

"Sure your daddy can come, if he's not busy" Stephanie said looking at Paul

"Oh I'm not busy at all"

"Good then it's a date" Stephanie replied back

"Hold up, hold up, why does she have to come" Steve said

"Because I said so, but if you to do not get along today, then me and Paul here are going to Chuck-e-chess by ourselves" Stephanie told the both of them

"Okay" Steven said reluctantly

The day had past by rather quickly and Stephanie was just finishing up on her work when her phone began to ring.

**Stephanie: Hello**

**Paul: Hi it's me Hunter**

**Stephanie: Oh Hi**

**Paul: I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out for lunch then we could go pick up the kids... maybe**

**Stephanie: I would really like that**

**Paul: You would**

**Stephanie: Yeah, lets meet a Harper's diner in about an our**

**Paul: Okay... good bye**

**Stephanie: Bye**

**Well tell me what you think please and you can also tell me what you want to see and who you would like to see in the up and coming chapters... thank you all for reading and I will try to post more ASAP.**


	3. Just a lunch date maybe

**I own nothing... but I wish I did**

"Thanks for coming" Paul said pulling out her chair

"No problem I mean I do have to do one good deed in my life" Stephanie said jokingly

"So how is work"

"Good I had two meeting today, both went excellent so work is fantastic to day"

"That's good" Paul told her "I was going to come and get you but, you seemed to have gotten here on your own"

"Oh yeah Jeffery dropped me off" Stephanie replied beck

"I don't mean to be in your business but is that like your boyfriend" Paul said shyly

"No... he's my limo driver" Stephanie said nonchalantly

"Limo driver" Paul said looking at her... They must be loaded he thought to himself... To have a driver at her age must meant she was either very successful or she had old money

"Hi I'm Katelyn, what would you like to drink she asked while handing them a food menu. The waitress said interrupting their conversation.

"I would like an ice tea with lemon" Stephanie said with a smile

"And I would like some water" Paul told the waitress

Katelyn then left the two alone and Paul took the opportunity to thank Stephanie for having lunch with him again.

"Paul I keep telling you I had to eat, plus your kind of cute so of course I agreed" Stephanie said looking at the menu

"Oh so you think that I'm cute" Paul said with a smirk

"If you're going to get a big head about it then I'll take it back" Stephanie said looking at him with a smirk somewhat similar to his. "So where do you work"

"I'm a wrestler" Paul said hoping that didn't turn her off

Stephanie eyes had gotten wide. She didn't remember hearing anything about him from her dad. Maybe he was just a card filler. "So what's your name"

"Triple H" Paul said now looking at his menu

"Omg you're really serious" Stephanie said, she knew him now. He was one of her fathers favorite superstars.

"Yeah" Paul said

Stephanie wasn't sure rather to tell him that Vince McMahon was her dad.

"So what do you do" Paul asked

"I work for the family bussiness"

"Oh" Old money Paul thought

"So, Steven has a birthday coming up and I would love it if you and Priscilla would come" Stephanie said changing the subject.

"Sure we will come"

"Good I would really like that, I don't know if he will but I know I will" Stephanie said smiling thinking of her son "I love the fact that your raising Priscilla, I mean many men would leave"

"Well I'm not many men and in my case it was her mother who left" Paul said shifting in his seat

"Why if you don't mind me asking"

"Post Pardon Depression" Paul said looking away

"I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable"

"Yeah a little, I mean I know she loves Prissy but I just don't understand how women work" Paul said confussed

"Well Steven's dad, just got up one day and never came back, I mean he moved out of town"

"Damn, that's messed up"

"Yup, but you gotta move on and just wait for the day you meet the right person"

"Yeah your right"

The waitress then brought their food as the two continued to talk about their kids and the rest of their family.

"So when was the last time you have been on a date"

"Oh the last time my ex was in town"

"Oh, I guess you two didn't work things out" Paul said

"Not at all" Stephanie said

"So lets get kind of personal now slap me if you find me rude" Paul said trying to see would she actually answer his questions. Stephanie was extremely hot from Paul point of view and it was strating to sound like she felt the same.

"Okay hit me"

"When was the last time you had sex" Paul asked shyly

"Sex or enjoyable sex"

"Both" Paul said

"The last time I had enjoyable sex was last night and the last time I had sex with another was when my son was conceived"

Paul looked at her not understanding were she was coming from "Huh"

"Think about it"

Paul thought for a minute and then understood

"Well what about you" Stephanie asked curious

"Last year for both and yesterday if your thinking on your level" Paul said

"Um" was all Stephanie said. It was just going on one and the kids didn't get out of school until three thirty.

"Well do you want to hang out maybe" Paul said "I mean nothing sexually unless you want to"

Stephanie was curious and he was extremely hot but she had three factors standing in her way. One was the fact he worked for her father. Two was that they really had just meet. And three was the fact that their kids didn't get along.

"So what do you want to do Steph" Paul said caressing her hand "We don't have to if you don't want to" Paul said now regretting the fact he was flirting so strongly. This wasn't a ring rat, this was a successful and beuitiful women who's son was somewhat of an enemy towards his daughter.

Stephanie then got up. "Okay if we do this you have to respect me when I say no more like I would respect you"

"Look you want hear me say anthing disrespectful"

"Okay, comeon were taking your car to my house"

"Okay Paul said putting the tip on the table and then following her to his car.

**Please let me know what you'll think thank you**


	4. Are you ready

**Okay I own nothing... This chapter is strictly M or XXX and I mean seriously so if this is a little out there for you please don't read this chapter... The next chapter will be back to a regular format... So this is my warning... Thank you**

Paul and Stephanie had just arrived to his place. Stephanie had changed her mind about going back to her house when she remembered that she currently lived with her parents. She was currently in the process of getting her own home and moments like this she wish she had already had one. Stephanie stepped out of the car and walked towards the door. Paul took his time walking towards the door but when he finally made it, he wrapped his arms around Stephanie while pressing himself on her behind.

"I see your excited" Stephanie said feeling him against her

Paul then opened the door so that they both could walk inside. Stephanie walked into the spacious house amazed that a bachelor would have a beautiful decorative house like the one she was standing in.

"Are you gay" Stephanie asked turning towards him

"Excuse me" Paul said looking at her like she had three heads "Look at me, look how you made me" Paul said pointing towards his lower area

"I was just joking" Stephanie said moving towards him "I mean you do have a nice house to be a man"

Paul just groaned by her coming towards him, he was ready to take her right by the front door. "Well my ex designed this place" Paul told her honestly "But lets not talk about the house, lets talk about how I'm going to f*** you all over this place" Paul said picking her up and taking her up to one of the guest rooms. As they reached the room, Paul trough Stephanie on the bed and began taking off his clothes. Stephanie did the same as well. After all the clothes were on the floor, Paul then grabbed Stephanie by the legs.

"Are you ready" Paul asked her

Stephanie looked at his member and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Not only did he have a fantastic body, but he was working with a big shaft. "Hell yeah" Stephanie said beginning to relax her body. Paul then positioned himself in-between her legs. "You sure your ready" Paul asked her for the final time. "Paul, I am more than ready" with that said Paul pushed himself inside her core and stayed there. He was allowing both himself and Stephanie to get use to each other. Stephanie was so tight to him that he was afraid that if he moved then he would cum right then and there.

"Aww shit baby" Stephanie said feeling so full by him. He was the perfect fit to her and they really just began.

Paul then moved in and out slowly "Damn you feel good" He told her, he then started to suck on her breast biting on her nipples slightly.

"Oh baby, faster" Stepanie moaned

Paul then picked up his speed and began to give her exactly what she wanted. Stephanie was having the time of her life with him, he was finding places Stephanie didn't even know was there.

"Don't stop baby please don't stop"

"I wasn't planning on stopping" Paul said ponding into her.

Stephanie then grabbed his neck and kissed him wondered was she over stepping her bondries, but then again she needed that. Paul then broke the kiss and pulled out of her.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing turn around" Paul said somewhat out of breath

"Why"

"Because I want to fuck that sweet ass of yours" Paul said not waiting for a response as he flipped her over "Have you ever done this before" Paul said realizing he didn't ask her

"No" Stephanie said still laying on her stomah

"Well do you want to try it" Paul said holding himself

"No not really"

Paul just groaned and stuck his dick into her pussy from behind. He was really going to give it to her now that she said no. It wasn't going to hurt her but it was going to show her what she was missing.

"Damn Paul" Stephanie hissed as Paul guided her back and frouth.

"Damn your ass looks fat"

Stephanie then began to grind on him as Paul slapped her ass. "Umm you like that Paul" Stephanie asked him.

"Hell yeah, I love this"

Stephanie then clutched herself around him trying to make him cum with her "Damn baby I'm about to blow right now"

"Then do it, I want you to cum with me Paul" Stephanie said

Paul then rubbed her clit until they both came together. Paul laid down beside Stephanie and looked at his clock on the wall, they had exactly 5 minutes before the kids where out of school.

"We got to get going" Paul said evening out his breathing

"Yeah your right" Stephanie said doing the same

They both then got out of bed and put their clothes back on. And then they got into the car to head to the school.

As Paul was driving he noticed that Stephanie was a little spaced out "A penny for your thoughts" Paul asked her

"I was just thinking how amazing that was"

Paul began to smile from ear to ear "Yeah I was great" Paul said, Stephanie then hit him in the cheast

"What, you don't agree" Paul said

"Yes, I agree, but don't glot"

"Why the hell not, I just had you and you are hot" Paul said still driving

"First of all, you did not have me and second I can't stand arrogance I get that enough from my family"

"Well I'm sorry, do you you forgive me" Paul asked her

"Yes I forgive you, only if we can do this again sometime"

"Stephanie honestly, you felt so good that I want you right now" Paul said grabbing her hand and placing it in his lap... wait for it" Paul said as Stephanie punched him again

"So what does this mean" Stephanie said becoming serious

"I don't know, I thought this was it"

"I mean it can be if you want it to be"

"It's up to you, I mean I have no problem either way... unless you want to stop having sex, then I have a big problem with you" Paul said laughing

"I think we should stay like this until we get the kids together and then we can go from there" Stepahnie told him

"That's fine with me" Paul said pulling into the school's parking lot to see the teacher standing outside waiting for the parents. Both Paul and Stephanie went to get their kids.

**Okay So how did you all like it... I have already started on the next chapter so I will be posting that soon...Please review and thank you for reading...**


	5. Chuckecheese

**I own nothing**

"Where is the limo" Steven asked his mom

"We are riding with Priscilla and her dad today sweety come on" Stephanie said grabbing his hand following Paul and Priscilla.

As Steven got into the car he noticed that his mom was watching at Paul the entire ride back to their house.

"Mom, I thought we were going to chuck-e-cheese" Steven asked

"We are, I just need to take a shower and then we are going to meet Paul and Priscilla there"

"His name is Hunter mom" Steven said

"Oh I'm sorry you're right" Stephanie said

"You're going to lose Sunday"

"Really and how do you know that" Paul asked him

"My grandpa told me so" Steven replied

"Okay Steven, that's enough"

"Oh Steph don't worry about it, it's all staged anyway" Paul said in a whisper

"Really" Stephanie said acting as if she didn't know that, she didn't want Steven to mistakenly tell Paul that Vince McMahon was her dad.

Paul had dropped Stephanie and Steven off at the McMahon mansion unbeknownst to Paul. On Paul's why home he couldn't help but think of how much money they had. Her parents were diffidently rich.

"Daddy" Priscilla said knocking Paul out of his thoughts

"Yes baby"

"Do you like Steven's mother"

"Huh, why do you ask that"

"Because, you like at mommy like that too"

"No I don't Paul" said laughing, he knew deep inside that he was still in love with Trish

"Grandma says that, that is love"

"Well grandma isn't always right" Paul told her silently cursing his mother

"Okay, but you still didn't answer my question" Priscilla said grabbing his phone from out the cup holder.

"Don't buy any games, that stuff cost money"

"You can afford it" Priscilla said

"Where are you getting this stuff from"

"Grandma"

"Figures" Paul said shaking his head

Two hours had past and Paul and Priscilla were on their way back to Stephanie's place.

"Are you ready Princess" Paul asked his five year old

"I don't know what to were"

"Just wear somes jeans and a shirt" Paul said standing at the bottom of the stairs

"Daddy no..." Priscilla said

"Well I don't know how to help you then" Paul said becoming annoyed. He knew she just didn't want to go while Steven was there.

"Priscilla you have five minutes"

"Daddy, I can't tell time"

Paul then heard his phone ringing

**Paul: Hey sexy**

**Stephanie: Hey... are you coming**

**Paul: Trust me, I can't wait to see you... but a certain someone named Priscilla is taking her presious tine**

**Stephanie: Oh well, hurry **

**Paul:What if I don't**

**Stephanie: Well then I'm going to be very sad**

**Paul: Well I wouldn't want that to happen**

Paul and Stephanie began to talk on the phone a little until Priscilla was ready and she and Paul were on their way to pick Stephanie and Steven back up. As they arrived to the house the noticed that Stephanie had a baby in her arms.

"Well who is this"

"This is my nephew Matthew"

"Aww well isn't he cute" Priscilla said looking at the baby

Well thank you" Stephanie said smiling at the little girl

"Is he coming" Priscilla asked Stephanie

"Yeas he's coming now can we go" Steven said in a huff

"Oh so he's going" Paul said putting the car seat in the car

"Yeah my sister-in-law is going to pick him up"

"Okay that's fine" Paul said taking the baby from her arms and strapping Matthew in"

They all then got into the car and were on there way to Chuck-e-cheese. The kids played with each other the whole time they were there. Stephanie and Paul just continued to talk, with Paul hoping to get to know her a little better

"So you never told me about this family business"

"Yes, I did you just weren't listening" Stephanie lied

"When did you tell me"

"Earlier today when before I had the best sex of my life" Stephanie said trying to change the subject. Paul just smirked, he figured that maybe she didn't want to talk about her family.

"Mane, I'm tired"

"You are" Stephanie said with a concern voice

"Yeah, my boss has me training to fight The Rock this sunday, so Dewayne and I have been practicing over time"

"Oh really"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to lose, so..."

"Oh so Steven was right"

"Yeah" Paul said laughing

"What time do you go to the arena" Stephanie asked him

"Sunday or tomorrow"

"Tomorrow"

"At 6, but I have to get on the plane at 7 in the morning to leave here"

"So who takes Priscilla to school" Stephanie asked now feeding Matthew

"My mom"

"Oh, well I can start taking her to school since your house is on the way" Stephanie said trying to be helpful, she remember the times that her dad was never home and even the time her mom wasn't there.

"Well, I don't mind but I would have to ask my mom, because Priscilla stays with her when I'm away so... I'm not sure how the arrangement would go"

"Yeah I see what your saying... I can't wait to I find somewhere to stay"

"You have your parents house"

"Paul they don't agree with anything I do...like if they knew I was here with you they would kill me"

"Why they don't even know me" Paul said

Stephanie knew why they would be mad but she just told him something different, "They are just like that"

"Ow well, if you want to undermine your parents, I mean you could move in with me" Paul said

"I would but I have Steven to think about" Stephanie said now burping Matthew

"Look at them, they're having the time of their lives with each other" Paul said pointing at the two kids as they played. They were actually getting alone. He didn't know if it was just because they didn't know the other children or was it really their way of admitting a truce.

"I know but I don't want impose on your life or your daughters life, I mean we barely know each other" Stephanie told him

"Okay, well lets get to know each other better" Paul said moving closer toward her

As they were talking Shane came in and saw Triple H getting a little closer to his sister than he should have been. Shane however didn't go towards them he went straight to his nephew Steven and the girl he was playing with.

"Hey champ" Shane said

Steven then jumped into his arms "When did you get here" Steven said with a big smile on his face

"Just a few seconds ago"

"I didn't know you were coming... I thought Aunt Marrisa was"

"Yeah well she needed to pick up a couple of things so I came instead" Shane replied "And how are you young lady" Shane asked Priscilla

"Young lady, she's no lady" Steven said laughing as Priscilla hit him

"I'm fine"

"Well I'm Shane, please excuse my nephew for his comment...I'm sure he just likes you"

"Ewwwww" both kids said

"Well I'm sorry" Shane told them both

"My mom and Matthew are over there" Steven said pointing

"I see, is that your mom's boyfriend" Shane asked

"No, that's my daddy" Priscilla told him

"Oh okay, so where is your mom"

"In Can-a-duh" Priscilla said"But I think he likes Stephanie though"

"I think she likes him to" Shane whispered as they looked at the couple with the sleeping baby.

"Well I don't, mommy said that I'm her only boyfriend" Steven said with a frown

"Well champ...your mommy needs a boyfriend her age as well"

While Shane was talking to the kids, Paul and Stephanie where talking about any and everything other than where she works.

"Why want you tell me...I mean what is the surprise, I can see you have money"

"I don't have money, my parents do...I just work for them" Stephanie said

"And where is that"

"The strip club" Stephanie said with a serious face

"Damn that how you learned how to move like that in the bed" Paul said smiling

"Whatever Paul" Stephanie said looking towards the kids, she then noticed Shane was there talking to the two children. Stephanie then got out her phone and texted him

**Stephanie: what the hell are you doing here**

**Shane: I came to pick up my son & I see HHH is here**

**Stephanie: Look I dont want him 2 c u meet me outside**

**Shane: okay**

"Look kids I have to go, I will see you all later" Shane told them

"Okay bye"

"Bye-bye"

After both kids said bye Shane then went outside to meet his sister

"Well, well, well, what the hell do we have in there" Shane said with a smirk

"Shane... please don't... I don't want anyone to know" Stephanie told her older brother

"I'm sure you don't... does he know who you are" Shane asked her, taking Matthew from his sister's arms

"No" Stephanie said

"So are you two dating"

"No"

"Oh so your just friends"

"Well something like that"

"What does that mean" Shane said looking at her "You slept with him"

"Yes" Stephanie said with her head down

"So let me get this correct...you slept with a wrestler, number one rule broken...then he doesn't even know who you are and you probably don't know who he is, that's a rule broken somewhere...then you have a son who might be affected by this one day" Shane said making her feel bad. He really didn't mean to but he wanted her to see the bigger picture and the consequences of her actions.

"I know Shane..." Stephanie said beginning to cry

Shane then took his sister in for a hug "Steph, if you want to continue seeing him, I won't say a word"

Paul then walked out of Chuck-e-cheese to see Stephanie hugged up with another guy. Maybe she didn't feel the same. He couldn't see who the man was but he knew for sure it was Stephanie. He then walked back inside.

"Are you okay" Shane asked

"Yeah" Stephanie said wiping her eyes

"Now go back inside" Shane said

"Okay I will" Stephanie then went back inside as Shane left. She sat back down in her seat across from Paul "I'm hungry doesn't this place have pizza" Stephanie said

"I thought your sister-in-law was coming to get Matthew" Paul asked

"Oh well, my brother came instead" Stephanie clarified

Paul then shock his head signaling that he understood now but he still had to ask her why was she crying. "Why were you crying...is it me"

"No...It's my dad...he want's me to move out faster than I thought" She said lying again

"Well my offer still stands"

"Paul just stop" Stephanie told him "I think we are moving to fast"

"I agree" Paul replied back

"Do you really"

"Yeah, I mean why don't we go on a date and I mean not one of our "Lunch dates" but a real date" Paul told her

"I would like that"

"Well it's getting dark and I have to drop Priscilla off over my parents house" Paul told her

"Okay well I'm ready when you are" Stephanie said standing up

Paul then did the same "I know you want to take it slow but I have two questions"

"Okay shoot" Stephanie said

"Where do you work and can I have a kiss"

"Non of your business and sure" Stephanie said giving him a peck. She then walked over towards the kids.

"I meant a real kiss" Paul said laughing at her...This was going to be an interesting experience

**Thanks for reading again... I will post the next chapter soon... Please review**


	6. Vince's daughter

**Thank you all for your patience I own nothing not even the idea this time, but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

"Paul...Paul" Vince said

"Oh hi Mr. McMahon" Paul said smiling

"Good morning, I have something to talk to you about"

"Okay sir" Paul said manner able

"I have a storyline for you"

"Really" Paul excited but not showing it

* * *

"Yeah, I have a daughter and she works here as a creative team member and I have a storyline in which you and her will get married... look come to my office after the show is over and I will explain it all... and dress nice, because you will be meeting your new wife." Vince told

Vince had called his daughter soon after to tell her that the private jet was coming to pick her up in an hour so she could make the meeting he had set up with her and Triple H.

Stephanie: What dad no

Vince: Stephanie you will do this, it's good for business, Stop being a spoiled brat

Stephanie: But daddy

Vince: Stephanie we are not going to argue, now do as I say

* * *

With that said Vince hung up the phone. She was going to do the storyline rather she liked it or not, and she was going to do a good job.

The show had ended and Paul was on his way to Vince McMahon's office. Stephanie was already there waiting on her father to get back with scripts. Paul walked in and saw Stephanie and then walked back out to see if he was in the right office.

"Steph" Paul said

Stephanie hide her face knowing that he had seen her anyway

"Stephanie answer me" Paul said walking around to face her

"Oh Paul it's you"

"What... what are you doing here"

"I work here" Stephanie replied back nonchalantly

"Here... you work here" Paul asked taking a seat next to her

"That's what I said" Stephanie replied

As Paul was beginning to say something, Vince walked into the room. Not once did Stephanie look at Paul during the whole ordeal. Paul however could have sliced her with a butter knife.

"So I see you met Stephanie" Vince asked Paul

"Yeah, I have actually"

"Isn't she pretty" Vince said dotting his daughter as Stephanie smiled

"Yeah" Paul replied back " A pretty good lair" Paul said mumbling the last part so only he and Stephanie could hear him.

"Dad, can we finish this up Steven has school in the morning" Stephanie told him

"Who is Steven, might I ask" Paul said acting as if he didn't know who she was

"You..." Stephanie started before she closed her mouth "My son" Stephanie figuring that two can play that game.

"Well I will let you two go as soon as possible" Vince then handed out their scripts as he dismissed them. Both Paul and Stephanie walked outside of Vince's office upset.

"How could you lie to me" Paul said grabbing her by the arm

"Ouch, you hurting me Paul" Stephanie said jerking her arm away from him

"Sorry, but how could you lie to me"

"Paul I... I... you don't even know me" Stephanie said walking away

"I don't know you but you spread your legs for me and I don't know you"

Stephanie then stopped and walked over to him and gave him the biggest smack she have ever give someone. It was so strong that it almost made her fall. She then walked away from him again for the third time as he stood there a held his cheek.

"Steph... Steph... wait...please... wait" Paul said running after her

"No Paul you have crossed the line" Stephanie told him, she would have never thought he would have brought that up

"Look, I'm sorry"

"You know what Paul I haven't even known you that long and you are already sorry about everything" Stephanie said looking into his eyes.

What was just friends with benefits had turned into an emotional roller coaster.

"Baby I'm sorry" Paul said giving her a tender kiss. As Vince came out of his office unbeknownst to both, Paul and Stephanie.

"Look Paul, we need to slow down"

"I can go slow" Paul replied back

"Paul, no I'm serious"

"So no more sex at all" Paul asked her

"Not right now" Stephanie told him

"Well... I guess" Paul said grabbing her hand "I'm still mad though"

"I am too"

"Leave it up to a women to flip the script on a man"

"That's right and don't you forget it" Stephanie said giving him a tender kiss this time "Come on you can ride the jet with me"

"Sounds fun" Paul said jumping up and down like a child as Stephanie giggled. They both then walked away as Vince stood there and listened to the entire conversation.

**Thanks for reading please review... I will be posting new chapters on all my stories today so stay tuned.**


	7. The first date

**I own nothing... Here is another chapter I hope you all enjoy I will be updating everyday this week.**

**At The McMahon Mansion**

"Mommy are you and Paul dating" Steven asked Stephanie as she was getting ready for her date with Paul. The storyline was go great and the fans loved it, there was no buts about it at all. Vince kept both Paul and Stephanie busy off the air so the only time they could spend together was in front of the camera.

"Well kind of" Stephanie said putting on her make up

"Does grandpa know" Steven asked her

"Why... why do you ask that" Stephanie asked him hoping that he didn't let that slip to her parents

"Because we are always with Priscilla's grandparents and never mine"

"Oh, well... look I haven't told anyone about Paul and I yet... I'm just waiting for the right time"

"Oh okay" Steven said leaving his mother's bedroom. He then stopped and turned back around to face her "Mom"

"Yes baby"

"You look beautiful" Steven told her

* * *

"Thank you so much baby" Stephanie replied stopping what she was doing to hug him and give him a kiss.

**At Paul's House**

"No daddy wear this shirt, with these slacks" Priscilla said taking both the shirt and slacks off the hanger and caring them to him

"Wait, how did you get that down" Paul said holding them up because she was dragging them

"I stepped on the chair" Priscilla said innocently

"Well don't do that" Paul said hanging them back up

"I just want you to look handsome"

"Well thank you princess but I can dress myself" Paul told her

"You never let me help you" She pouted

"Okay...okay... help daddy by putting on your pajamas"

"But...why daddy"

"Because I'm taking you and Steven over Shawn's house, so you too can play with Cameron and Cheyenne before they move to San Antonio next month" Paul told her

"Okay" Priscilla said skipping to her room. Cheyenne was her bestfriend so he knew sheing her would make Priscilla happy.

Paul then began putting on the clothes he had laid out for himself. As he examined himself he realized that he didn't look right at all. He then tried on the outfit Priscilla had for him. "That actually looks better"

"I told you so" Priscilla said standing in the doorway.

"Come here you" Paul said picking her up as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "No matter what happens... I want you to know that I love you"

"I know daddy... daddy"

"Yeah"

"Are you and Stephanie getting married"

"No... but if we were to get married you would be the first person I would tell" Paul assured her

* * *

"Okay now finish getting ready... and shave that thingy already" Priscilla said leaving the room

Paul and Priscilla had arrived at the McMahon mansion. Paul then called Stephanie to tell her he was outside. Stephanie and Steven came outside almost on cue. " Wow... baby you look amazing" Paul said as he got out the car to open the door for her.

"Well thank you" Stephanie planting a tender kiss on his lips

"EWWWWWWWW" Both kids said

"I don't think, they like when we kiss" Stephanie told

"I think your right" Paul agreed.

Soon they had dropped the kids off at Shawn and Rebecca's and where on their way to the restaurant. It was a french restaurant so Paul wasn't sure what to order. He just told the waiter the most expensive thing he saw. He always believed that more money meant better quality in what you buy. Soon both their orders had came and the dug in.

"So how is your food" Paul asked

"It's really good, considering I don't know what it is" Stephanie told him as he chuckled

"What... what is so funny"

"I just thought you would know about this stuff"

"And why is that" Stephanie asked him with a serious tone

"I don't know" Paul said as his smile faded

"Do you want a bite" Stephanie asked him

"Yeah" Paul replied back as she put a little on the fork and feed it to him

"Wow that really is good" Paul said chewing the meat "So how have you been"

"You mean since yesterday"

"Yeah" Paul replied

"Great and yourself"

"I will be better when... the other part of our date comes"

"Other part" Stephanie asked raising her eyebrow

"Red rose for the lady" A guy asked Paul

"Why yes" Paul said buying them all

"Aren't you just the charmer"

"Well yes I like to think of myself as just that" Paul said pouring her some more wine

"No save the rest for when we get back to your place" Stephanie told him

* * *

"Oh okay" Paul said they soon finished their meal and went straight to his place.

Meanwhile the kids where having a blast over at Shawn's house. They played and watched movies. The ate cake and ice-cream and Shawn told them that they could go to sleep when ever they wanted. They could have thought that they were in heaven.

"Truth...Dare... or double dare... or promise to repeat" Seven year old Cameron asked Priscilla

"Double Dare"

"I double dare you to... go downstairs and get all of us a cookie"

"Okay" Priscilla replied.

"No... wait... my mommy and daddy said if we want something ask them" Cheyenne told Priscilla

"If you don't do it then your chicken" Cameron said teasing "Right Steven"

"Right" Steven said. He knew better but he didn't want to sound like he was chicken either

As Priscilla went downstairs she climbed on the counter until she reached the refrigerator. She had to step on her tippy toes in order to get them. As she did so she slipped and Shawn caught her in his arms.

"You know your in trouble right" Shawn told his god-daughter

* * *

"I know" Priscilla said looking up at him

"Umm" Was all that escaped Stephanie's lips as Paul had them in a lock at that moment. Paul hands were everywhere on her body. "Mmmm" Stephanie moaned again as he found away to undo her dress

"Do we still have to take it slow" Paul said stopping to ask her a serious question.

"No, not at all" Stephanie said jumping on him.

After hours of love making the two finally feel asleep. Stephanie laid in Paul's arms the next morning watching him sleep. He had the cutest snore she had ever heard. As she laid there just watching him she noticed that his phone was ringing. Sure they had become a couple but that would be wrong to answer his phone. Stephanie just nudged him so that he could wake up. "Ummm, baby let me rest" Paul mumbled.

"Paul, get up your phone is ringing" Stephanie said as Paul grabbed it

**Paul: Hello**

**Shawn: Wake up**

**Paul: I'm woke... what did they do**

**Shawn: They were perfect angels... except my favorite**

**Paul: What did your favorite do**

**Shawn: How about after breakfast I drop her and Steven off... so she can tell you**

Paul looked at Stephanie and then at the clock which read 8:49.

**Paul: How long are you going to before you bring them here**

**Shawn: Around 12:00**

**Paul: Perfect**

Paul and Shawn talked a little while longer as Paul tried his best to get Shawn off the phone so he could have a little more time with Stephanie.

**Shawn: Okay well talk to you later**

**Paul: Good bye**

Paul said hanging up the phone as he looked at Stephanie and grabbed her by the waste and attacked her neck. He wanted to get a few more hours of pleasure in before he had to deal with his daughter. He however didn't get that chance because Stephanie's phone rung

"Baby wait" Stephanie told him as she answered her phone

"Hello" Stephanie said into the phone as Paul started to kiss her stomch while slowly making his way down

**Vince: Stephanie**

**Stephanie: Daddy**

**Vince: Where are you... where is Steven**

**Stephanie: He's over a friends, we're over a friends**

**Vince: What friend**

**Stephanie: Just an old friend from college and she has a son Steven's age**

**Vince: Oh... well hurry back home, I have the story line concept ready for you and Triple H**

**Stephanie: Ohhhhhh (Paul was hitting her spot) Okay dad here we come**

Stephanie then hung up the phone and hit Paul in the back of his head

"Ouch, what was that for"

"That was my dad"

"Okay so" Paul told her

"So, do you want to lose your job... do you want me to get killed... as far as daddy knows there is no us" Stephanie told him

"Okay, your scared of your daddy... I'm sorry, now can I finish before the kids get here"

Stephanie thought about it for a minute and then nodded her head as Paul went back to work

**Thanks for reading... I hope you enjoyed it. I will post the next chapter tomorrow thanks**


	8. Vince

**Hey sorry about the long delay on chapters, I hope you all enjoy this one... and remember I own nothing.**

"Hey daddy" Priscilla said running towards him. Paul picked her up and held her in his arms and squeezed tight but not that tight. "Daddy... I'm happy to see you too" Priscilla commented as Stephanie laughed

"Paul I think she wants to be let go" Stephanie told him

"I know, I just want her to know how much I love her before I tell her about this punishment I have in store for her.

"Oh daddy, I think I'm sick" Priscilla said fainting in his arms

"Yeah whatever" Paul said putting her down "No go to your room"

"Okay" She said walking slowly up the stairs

"Well, since you have a sick little girl to take care of" Stephanie said giggling a bit "I guess Steven and I will see you later" Stephanie said kissing his cheek before Steven poked her

"What" She said looking at her son

"Ask him" He whispered

"Oh yeah, Paul my son wants to know if you will come with him to a Celtics game"

"Sure I will" Paul said looking at the young boy

"That's great" Stephanie said with a huge smile on her face. Steven and Priscilla were getting alone, and her relationship couldn't have been better. "What are you going to say"

"Thank you Paul"

"You welcome buddy" Paul told him

"Well I will see you at the arena tonight baby" Stephanie said giving him another kiss but this time on the lips

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww" both kids replied

"PRISCILLA"

"I just wanted to say bye" She told her daddy "It would be rude if I didn't".

"Anyway, where is Steven going tonight"

"Oh, Marrissa usually keeps him for me" Stephanie told him

"Do you think..."

"Of course she can, I will bring her over there myself and then we can go to the arena together"

* * *

"I would like that" Paul said excorting Stephanie and Steven out.

**At the Arena**

"Mmmm I just love the way you kiss" Stephanie said whipping her mouth. They had made out for the last twenty minute and Stephanie could tell Paul was really enjoying himself by the bulge in his panets.

"I love the way you kiss too baby" Paul said kissing her again while running his hands down her back. He could do this for hours with her.

Stephanie then began to slowly lower her hands as well. "Oh baby," Stephanie moaned into the kiss.

Paul then released "Well let me get to the shower... I don't want to smell bad" Paul told her as he gave her a quick peck and precessed to his locker room.

"Stephanie" Vince said coming from behind her

"DAD" Stephanie jumped "How long have you been standing there"

"Long enough to know..." Vince said before he was cut off by his cell phone "Wait just a moment young lady" Vince said talking to his daughter as if she were a child. Stephanie stood there like her dad had said as she waited for him to finish his phone call. "Okay I can't wait to work with you either" Vince said before he hung up the phone. "Now like I was saying... I forgot what I was saying" Vince lied. He was going to play with both Paul and Stephanie to the fullest.

"Well I forgot also" Stephanie lied as well.

"Stephanie I was talking to your mother the other day and I was think you need a boyfriend" Vince said trying to keep in his laughter as her eyes almost popped out of her head. "I mean are you seeing anyone at the moment" He asked her hoping she wouldn't crack so soon.

"Uh no not at all"

"Good because I sorta played cupid and I fixed you up with someone"

"Dad"Stephanie said beginning to protest "I don't think I'm ready" She lied

"Ready... Steph it's been five years, if your not ready then your not a McMahon" Vince said with a laughed "His name is Pete" Vince said as Stephanie looked away. "Matter of fact there he is" Vince said motioning Peter Gasperino over towards them.

"Dad are you serious... Shane's friend"

"Yes" Vince confirmed "So I should leave you two alone" He commented as he began to walk away.

"So you look very beautiful today Stephanie" Peter told her

"Thank you but..." Stephanie was about to continue when Mick Foley came towards the two with a hand full of roses.

"Roses for the lady" Mick said in on the plan

"Yeah sure how much" Peter said getting out his wallet

"A hundred bucks"

"A HUNDRED BUCKS...Okay I will take them" Peter said giving him the bill hoping that Mick would give it back after he finished talking to Stephanie.

"You really didn't have to do that" Stephanie told him

"I think I should have... your so pretty and your finally going on a date with me" He said with a smile that could spread across the world.

Paul then came down the hall and stopped when he saw Stephanie talking to one third of the mean street posse.

"Look... I... I"

"I will pick you up at eight" He said leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek. He then walked past Paul and slightly bumped into him "Move jackass" Peter told him. Paul then grabbed Peter by his hair and rammed him into the wall and began to punch him repeatedly.

"Oh my... Paul stop it" Stephanie said trying to grab his hand as Paul slightly pushed her away. "Paul stop" She yelled again as a crowd began to form around the two. Dewayne grabbed Paul as Steve stood between Paul and Peter. Paul then got lose and hit Peter again as Edge went to inform Vince. "Paul stop right now" Stephanie said grabbing him once again, he had already pushed away The Rock, Stone Cold, and Mick Foley who had seen the entire thing from the beginning.

"Why... you want to save YOUR BOYFRIEND" Paul yelled

"YES... I'm trying to save you" She told him as few wrestlers took notice to what she said including Peter who was trying to get to his feet. Paul just looked at her and shook his head before he simply walked away.

"Hold on... hold on just one damn minute" Vince said with a roar of a beast "Paul and Pete in my office now... Stephanie you too... Everybody else goodbye" Vince said making sure everyone moved along."I don't pay you all to stand around" with that said the crowd then moved away while Stephanie stayed..

"Dad I didn't do anything" Stephanie admitted if anything she was trying to stop it

"Stephanie I don't care" Vince said once again talking to her like a child

"Dad don't treat me like that"

"Treat you like what" Vince asked her

"Like a child"

"Like a child... a child lies Stephanie... have you lied about anything lately" Vince questioned her "A child plays games... A child has to depend on their parents for a place to live... A child sneaks and does things when their parents aren't looking..." Vince said continuing to go on as Stephanie's feeling began to get hurt.

"You know what dad... screw you...screw your company...and screw your house because I no longer want to deal with any of them" Stephanie said walking off as Vince continued to call her name.

Stephanie couldn't get out of that building fast enough. Paul hated her and then to top it off her dad had just compared her to a lying conniving Jezebel. Tears feel down her eyes like rain, in one moment she went from kissing this gorgeous man that she would gladly put her life in hands to quiting her job and becoming a homeless mother. Stephanie called the only person she knew who would take her pain away a little.

Stephanie: Hello mom

Linda: Stephanie why are you crying

Stephanie: Mom I really need your help

Linda: What what is it

Stephanie thought about it for a minute if she called her mother and asked for her to pack her clothes and find her a hotel she would just be depending on her parents again.

Linda: Stephanie are you there

Stephanie: Yea... mom I... never mind I'm on my way home... can you pack a few things for Steven and I.

Linda: Sure but where are you going

Stephanie: I don't know just yet but I need to get away... I might just stay at Shane's, I guess

Linda: Stephanie please rethink this... there is plenty of room here, that you and your dad might not even see each other

Stephanie: Mom... I have to go

With that said Stephanie hung up before her mother could try to change her mind or simply protest. Stephanie sat and waited on her limousine to arrive.

"Steph"

"Paul" Stephanie said wiping her eyes

"Steph... I'm sorry, it's just that I get jealous and I... I love you"

"Paul... I rather not talk to you right now" She said looking away from him

"Please talk to me... I've been suspended and I think Pete has been fired"

"WHAT" Stephanie said as her eyes popped out of her head.

"Yeah he said Paul your suspended for a month and Pete your suspended and fired" Paul said nonchalantly.

"Suspended and fired" Stephanie said thinking. She then saw Pete come outside with his bags "Peter can I talk to you" Stephanie said walking over to him.

"No... leave me alone both of you" Pete told her

"Peter please... we need your help" Stephanie told him

"No it might be a trick" He replied back "In plus I want a apology"

"An apology from who" Paul said looking around as Stephanie nudged him

"Okay, I'm sorry" Paul said

"I don't think that was sincere" Pete said looking away

"Pete please, I'm begging you... I need your help in getting my father back and I know right now you are interested so your either in or out"

"In... I won't get fired will I"

"Well I can't promise you anything..." Stephanie told him as her limousine pulled up and all three got inside.

**Thanks for reading and if you all feel up to it, can you take a look at The Root Of All Evil and The Real Housewives of the W.W.E., there good stories I promise... my next few stories I will update will be What I would do for love, Secrets and Lies, My Sasha, and House of Levesque in that order. I will also have a Christmas fic coming up for the next month so stay tuned. I hope to hear from you all soon.**


	9. The Call before the Strom

**I own nothing at all zero zip nottah**

Five months later

Stephanie and Paul were making out outside of the McMahon home. It was now Christmas Eve and they were finally going to admit to their relationship.

"Okay...okay" Stephanie said pulling away "Are you ready to tell daddy"

"No are you"

"Hell no... this can go either way" Stephanie said taking the walk down the long drive way. Steven was in the house, while Priscilla was with Paul's parents.

"I'm so neverous" Paul said "See I'm shaking"

"That's because we are in the middle of a winter wonderland" Stephanie said kissing him again "Did that warm you up"

"Not really but let me have another one just incase it does" Paul said as Stephanie grabbed him by the neck and pulled his face to hers before pulling him into a deeper longer kiss. As they were kissing Linda and Steven stood at the door to tell them that they should come in.

"MOM" Steven yelled as Stephanie and Paul unlocked lips

"Oh I was just... I was"

"Checking his tonsils" Linda said interrupting her daughters sentences

"Something like that" Stephanie said as she grabbed Paul's hand. They then walked inside the house as Paul started fiddling with his phone.

"Baby calm down... look at it this way, if he fires you sue him" Stephanie told her boyfriend as Linda gave her a look.

"Vince, Paul Levesque is here to speak with you" Linda told her husband as she walked into his office

"Why couldn't she say you wanted to speak with him" Paul whisper to Stephanie

"Because I would have just walked in" Stephanie told him as she looked over at Steven "Go to bed"

"Grandma and I are baking cookies for Santa" Steven informed his mother with a smirk he loved to give her excuses as to why he couldn't do what she said

"I'm Santa" Stephanie replied as Paul looked at her with a shocked face. Steven smirk then disappeared

"Mom that is not funny... you play so much" He replied leaving the two alone to go into the kitchen.

"You two are so weird" Paul said laughing. He couldn't have told Priscilla that or she would have had a fit. Luckily Steven didn't believe Stephanie when it came to the realism of Santa Clause

"Paul" Vince said emerging from his office

"Oh hi Mr. McMahon" Paul said extending his hand to his boss as Vince walked past him

"Why are you here... why are you not at home" Vince asked Paul

"I...I...I don't know, let me go" Paul said turning towards the door

"Paul" Stephanie said as Paul slowly turned around "Dad, Paul and I have..."

"Been sleeping together... been dating... been having family outings with each other... what is it speak up" Vince said in a demanding tone

"No, eww dad I'm dating Peter actually. Paul and I just want to talk about this storyline and he has some complaints about it. If you don't mind or was that too childish for you." Stephanie replied as the last part was aimed at her father spitefully.

"Peter, when did you start dating Peter" Vince asked her. He knew Stephanie had to be joking because he clearly overheard she and Paul talking.

"Oh about a week ago. He told me that you gave him the okay and well thank you daddy" She said giving her father a tight embrace. "Oh yeah, I will be moving in with Peter tomorrow exactly so... Paul said that he will help my with the boxes." Stephanie told her father as his face turned red, she then kissed him and ran out of the room to get a few boxes for show.

"Don't you dare take a damn thing that belongs to any of them out of this damn house do you hear me" Vince said scolded at Paul.

"Look Vince, I came to just help with the packing and unpacking. I don't want her and Steven moving in with that jackass anymore than you do trust me."

"You know, I thought you and Stephanie were together at one point. To be honest with you that's why I told Peter to ask her out" Vince told the younger man

"Well to be honest with you I wouldn't date Stephanie, she is to much like a sister to me. I mean I would never ever disrespect you by dating your daughter." Paul said lying to his boss. Stephanie had came up with a plan for Paul to move some of she and Steven's things in his truck and she would come back for the rest. She had a beautiful apartment waiting for her and her son to finally get out from under Vince's claws. Peter was coming later for dinner while Paul was gone to talk to Vince, but now Paul's job was to convince Vince on how he is the greatest thing that can come in his daughter's life next to her son of course.

"Well, so you have something to tell me about the storyline."

"Yes sir, I was thinking about having me marry her in a Las Vagas chapel just to spite you for stripping me of the title."

"A little differently then I imagined it but it's still acceptable, but what will I do about Test" Vince asked Paul

"Test will just be pissed sure he will try to fight me which you will love by the way" Paul told his boss with a smirk

"I like it, I was just going to say she was actually with you the entire time" Vince replied

Stephanie stood by the door hearing what the two men where saying before she texted Peter to come on over but first she had to get her son in bed so he wouldn't ruin her plan. She then walked into the kitchen to see the little boy put the cookies into the oven with his grandmother's help.

"Umm chocolate Christmas cookies" Stephanie said looking at the batch that was already done.

"You can't have any mom they are for Santa and only Santa"

"Steven, Santa needs to lose weight one cookie will not bother him" Stephanie said as she grabbed one cookie. Steven then stormed off in a huff. "Well since you are done go get in the bed and I will be there to tuck you in" Stephanie said as Steven did as she told him.

"So where is Paul"

"He is still in the study with dad"

"Any special plans tonight" Linda said taking off her apron

"What besides putting up Christmas gifts"

"That's how you are going to spend your first night away from this house"

"Well no actually I plan to sleep in my own place tonight" Stephanie said with a smirk

"Good" Linda replied as Paul walked through the door.

"Hey gorgeous I am leaving do you want to walk me to my car" Paul asked with smirk. Stephanie knew exactly what that meant.

"Sure just let me get my coat" Stephanie told him as she ran passed him

"So Paul how is Priscilla"

"She's fine, she's just ready for Christmas" Paul said proudly that was all Priscilla talked about since December first.

"Is her mom coming"

"I really don't know Trish and I are not exactly on the same page anymore. She talks to my mom all the time but when I try to talk to her she acts as if I'm the one who abandoned this family" Paul replied before he stopped himself.

"You ready to go baby" Stephanie asked walking into the room

"Yeah" Paul responded as he walked in front of her to his car. As they where outside Stephanie immeditylt jumped into a kiss. She loved the taste of his lips.

"Mhmm" Stephanie moaned as Paul's hands raomed her butt

"I love you so much Steph" Paul told her as he broke the kiss

"I love you too Paul" Stephanie said kissing him once again

"Excuse me but I think it would behove you to get out of my girlfriend's face" Peter replied as Shane stood behind him and laughed.

"Get lose Peter" Paul said pushing him away as Stephanie laughed.

"Steph come on really you have a choice matter of fact a once in a life time decision to choose me or Levesque here" Peter replied continuing to get into his character. He hoped that Vince would not think any less of him after this night when he makes a complete ass out of himself.

"Yeah Stephanie lets gone do this thing before it gets really late I have to put Declan's toys out" Shane told his sister as both she and Paul agreed.

"Okay Steph call me and tell me how it went" Paul told her as he got into his car and left.

Stephanie, Peter, and Shane then walked into the house as Paul drove away. He would give his right arm to be a fly on the wall when Peter and Stephanie put on their show for Vince. Though he wanted to stay he knew it was best if he got home so he could fix Priscilla's new bike and set up all of her other things.

Meanwhile Linda had set the dinner on the table for everyone. Peter then began to examine the roast before he spoke up. "What is this"

"It's a roast" Linda told him as he sat down

"It looks horrible, how about you go back in the kitchen like a good wife and fix me some chicken" Peter told her

"Well actually Vince cooked the roast I just took it out of the oven" Linda told Peter

"What... Vince I didn't know you were such a domestic housewife" Peter said with a laugh "Men don't cook"

"Well I do cook do you have a problem with that" Vince told Peter in a serious tone

"Well no sir I just think, that it is a women's job to work in the kitchen" Peter said grabbing his plate and digging into the meal. As he finished getting his food he then sat down and began to stuff his face. "Hey this is pretty good, Steph can you cook like Mr. Mom over her" Peter replied as Linda, Shane, and Stephanie tried to keep in their laughter.

"Well I'm not as good as my father is" Stephanie replied

"Um well you're going to have to cook me some dinner tomorrow at our new place."

"Sure thing baby" Stephanie said as she looked at Vince who could have been burning a whole through Peter's head

"You know Mr. McMahon and of course Mrs. McMahon and I do mean Linda here. I really adore your daughter. She is the most sexiest women I have ever seen not to mention those bedroom scenes. I mean between the five of us she is a real screamer. I had her calling me daddy all last night"

"Not you just shut the hell up" Vince demanded as he rose to his feet

"DADDY" Stephanie yell

"Yeah somewhat like that" Peter replied still eating.

"Dad please don't yell at our guest or my boyfriend" Stephanie told him with a sincere face as Vince sat back down.

"Yeah about that whole boyfriend thing. Well I wanted to ask you something since last week" Peter said still eating his food as if no one else was around.

"What is it" Stephanie asked naively

"Well you do me the honors of one day not only shacking up with me while I in-plate my seed in your lovely eggs but can you just well what I'm trying to say it" Peter said as he got on his knees right in front of Stephanie. Shane began to cover his mouth as Linda's wine popped right out of her mouth. Vince however found nothing funny.

"Baby tell me what it is that you want" Stephanie said holding his hand

"Well you come down to the court house with me so that we can make this thing official like a referee with a whistle.

"The answer is..." Stephanie began

"HELL NO" Vince replied not allowing her to finish her sentence

"Dad will you just allow me to be an adult, in plus I thought you liked Peter"

"That's before I realized what a pompous ass he his" Vince replied

"Hey what the hell does that mean" Peter asked

"GET OUT... GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW" Vince replied as Peter ran off with Shane right behind him. "How dare you young lady"

"How dare I what" Stephanie sniped at her father

"He's been keeping my grandson" Vince said looking at her

"Yes he has" Stephanie replied back lying

"Why can't you date someone like Paul. Why do you always have to be with these stupid politically incorrect jack asses Stephanie"

Stephanie just looked at him before a smile crept on her face. Vince was a little taken a back by her sudden change of face expression.

"Was this a lesson" Vince asked her as she nodded. Vince then grabbed her and hugged her extremely tight.

"Dad your suffocating me" Stephanie told him as his embrace began to get tighter and tighter

"Good" Vince replied

**Okay thank you all for reading this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and hopefully I can post Paul's Christmas Eve soon enough.**


	10. Torn in between the two

**Okay this chapter may not well is not suitable for young readers under the age of eighteen. I have warned you now this chapter is very important and it does have so mature content so braes yourself and I hope you all enjoy and will review.**

"Paul" Stephanie yelled as she stepped into her new place. She knew he was there because his truck was parked outside in her own driveway. Sure the houses were so close together that she could hear what her neighbors were thinking but ad least she had her own place for the first time. "Paul" She continued to yell as he appeared from the back with just a towel on. "Wow baby you couldn't wait for me" She asked as she walked over towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I can always take another" He replied back

"Um I would like that baby" Stephanie said with a moan

Paul then picked her up and cared her into her bedroom. After they reached his destination he then laid her on the bed in front of him.

"I thought we were going to the shower baby" Stephanie replied looking towards him

"Well I just thought that maybe we could do this around the entire house" Paul said before he began to attack her neck. Not long after he found himself completely naked as was the most beautiful women in the world to him.

"What are you waiting for" Stephanie asked as she waited to feel his manhood inside of her

"I just love you so much"

"Okay" She replied looking away from him. He began to flatter her a lot lately and every time he did he made her blush more and more. She loved Paul and she couldn't wait to give him his present. "Baby I need to feel you now" She moaned as he began to tease her a little.

Paul then took the moment to rub himself through her slit to feel her wetness. He grew harder and harder ever time he went up and down. "Mmm baby" He moaned out before he finally inserted his member inside of her heated core before he laid his head in the crook of her neck while not putting all of his wait on her. Stephanie then took that moment to put small pecks on his cheek. "Are you ready" he asked into her neck.

"I'm always ready for you baby" She told him honestly as he then began to move into her slowly. She loved each stroke and she loved the look on his face ever time he would come forward.

"Damn you have gotten tighter since yesturday" He exclaimed as he laid his head back were it was once before. He then sucked on her neck a little harder as she worker her musles around him to bring him to the edge. However he just began to speed up taking his attention from her neck on to her breast in which he loved so much. He licked on the nipple slowing down a little to look into her eyes. As their eyes meet Paul could see the love and lust in her blue orbs. He bit down on her nipple causing her to moan out loudly. After hearing that he took the same nipple and began to suck on it only paying attention to that nipple.

"Uh Paul" She moaned once again tugging at his hair with her left hand and reaching inbetween them to rub her clit with her right.

"Yeah baby cum for me" He said taking his mouth away from her breast for just that moment. She then wrapped her legs around him tighter stilling his movements. She then lifted his face to come towards for a kiss she so desperately needed. While still in a kiss Stephanie found herself cumming.

"Ah Ah Ah Yes ah yes yes yes..." She moaned scratching his back and with that he came into her.

They both laid in silence for a moment allowing Stephanie to catch her breath as Paul pulled out of her and laid beside her.

Ten minutes later Paul had Stephanie in his arms. He then looked at the clock and smiled. "Merry Christmas baby"

"Merry Christmas to you too" She said placing a kiss on his arm the surrounded her body.

"I wish we could stay like this the entire day"

"Yeah me to but we have kids who will expect presents tomorrow"

"Yeah you're right plus I have to go and get Trish from the airport today" Paul said kissing her cheek

"Oh so she's coming"

"Yeah she usually chooses between Thanksgiving or Christmas to come and she couldn't get off work for Thanksgivings in Canada since it's not a holiday for them.

"Paul have you ever thought about having anymore kids"

"Yeah I think about it all of the time"

"Really" She asked surprised

"Of course... I think about me, you, Priscilla, and Steven one day being a actually familly, you know with us being married. Then my mind drifts to you having a little Paul in your tummy."

"A little Paul why can't it be a little Stephanie"

"Because I already have a daughter"

"Well I already have a son"

"Exactly, your good at having boys baby" Paul said chuckling as Stephanie hit him

"Well you know the male chromosomes choose if it's going to be a boy or girl"

"Well, the choose boy" He said now holding her tightly "Do you want me to drop you off at your parents house or do you want to drive there yourself.

"I need for you too. My dad will help me set up Steven's things"

"Okay so you just need my truck to bring those over"

"Yeah"

"Okay good, I can do that" He replied closing his eyes. It was only 12:17 now and he didn't have to be at the airport until 5:00 a.m. "Baby can you set the alarm for 4:00.

"Sure" She said reaching over to do as he asked. She she heard Paul began to snore slightly her hand drifted to her stomach which was going to become a belly soon. "I sure hope daddy will be as happy as he say he is when you get here." Stephanie told whoever was forming himself or herself in her. Stephanie then closed her eyes and fell into her own slumber.

The next morning Paul had woke up and took Stephanie over her parents house and even had time to sneak her gift under their tree when she wasn't looking. They had set up a few of Steven's stuff before Paul said his goodbye and leave Stephanie, Vince and even Linda to the rest. He then drove back to his place to set Priscilla's things up and still had time to go pick up Trish and bring her to his house before he picked up Priscilla from his parents. Trish was going to be her little surprise. She hadn't seen her mother since mother's day and she was going to be really excited. Paul then got into his car and drove to the airport and not lond after he and Trish were on their way to his house.

"So how have you been" Paul asked. The silentness was killing him

"Fine... I quite my job"

"What why I thought you made such good money"

"Yeah well trust me I got a better opportunity her in the States" Trish told him

"Wow that's great is it here in Conneticut"

"No but it's in Newyork"

"Good adleast Priscilla would be able to see you more often"

"Yeah I plan on her seeing me everyday matter of fact"

"What do you mean" Paul said not liking the way that sounded

"I want my family back and most importantly I want my daughter back"

"Well..." Was all he could replied back. She wasn't going to take his baby girl from him not after he spent monthes trying to track her down with a crying infent in his arms all because she was depressed. He knew post pardom depression was a serious issue but it still pissed him off that it had to happen to someone he loved.

"Well what" She asked

"I don't know what to say mainly because I don't know what you are asking"

"I want you and Priscilla to allow me to come back into your lives so I can be the mother she needs and the wife you want" Trish said rubbing his leg

"Uh" Paul said completely speechless. Just last month she was calling him out of his name on the phone for not sending her daughter up there with her for Thanksgiving. He then stopped infront of his house and handed her the key not once looking at her.

"Just think about it" She said before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and getting out of the car. After the door was closed Paul sped off not waiting to see if she had even gotten into the house. He dashed over his parents house and was soon there.

"DADDY" Priscilla yelled "Did Santa come last night did I get anything good"

"Yes you got everything you asked for" Paul said picking her up and walking into the kitchen with her in his arms. "Good morning mom and dad"

"Good morning and merry Christmas" Pat replied getting up to give her son a kiss on the cheek. The very same cheek to other women he cared about gave him a kiss that very same day.

"Merry Christmas son" His dad replied not looking up from his paper

"So did you go get you know who" Pat asked him as he nodded his head

"Hey kiddo how about you go get your bag and make sure everything is in there and bring it on down here so you can get your presents from Santa." Paul told his daughter as she partically jumped out of his arms mid sentence and ran up the stairs"

"Mom... Dad I need you all's opion"

"Okay shoot" Paul Sr. said looking up from his paper.

"Trish just asked me if I wanted to be with her like you know like... how we used to be" Paul said "But I love my girlfriend very much"

"Okay what is the problem" Paul Sr. said putting the paper down completely

"Well..."

"I know you love Stephanie but you feel like you owe it to Priscilla to try with Trish" His mother said taking the words right from his mouth

"Exactly" Paul replied

"Well you know what I think. I mean Paul I like Stephanie and Trish but you do have one thing with Trish that you don't with Stephanie" Pat began

"Yeah a past" Paul Sr. said butting in "Son, you have finally moved on after five years. You have dated around and I've some nice looking ladies you have had" His dad said before he got a glare from Pat " However I have never seen you talk and show off a women before like you talk and show off Stephanie"

"So what are you saying dad"

"I'm saying follow your heart son."

"Well, I think you should follow your values. Stephanie is a single mother" Pat began

"Like Paul is a single father" Paul Sr. added

"Yeah but soon he will be with Trish... or shall I say Patricia Levesque number two" Pat laughed as both Paul on eand two seemed unammused

"Daddy I'm ready" Priscilla said as she ran into the kitchen

"Good" Paul said changing his expression. Priscilla was his pride and joy and he wanted nothing more than to give her the world but would the world cost him was an entire question he wasn't ready to face.

**Okay thanks for reading I hope you all like this chapter. I want to update very soon so the sooner you review the sooner I will update. Thanks again.**


	11. No Worries

**I own nothing but my words. I hope you all enjoy and please review thanks... P.S. This chapter is short but once again enjoy anyway**

"OMG" Priscilla yelled from the front door as she saw her presents under the Christmas tree. She immediately ran towards her bike. "Wow"

"Santa did good this year" Paul asked her

"Santa did great daddy" Prissy told him as she sat on her brand new bike "Look daddy it has no training wheels"

"I see princess but daddy does have a gift for you himself"

"Daddy I know it's just a coat and some outfits" She replied rolling her eyes. Santa gave the cool gift while parents gave the boring things like clothes.

"Well actually I didn't buy you any of that this year because you never seem to appreciate my taste in clothes."

Well what do you expect daddy your seasons be a tad bit off. You will match summer colors with fall daddy and it just won't do" She told him as she got off of the bike

"Okay well can I just show you my gift"

"Sure"

"She's ready for my gift" Paul yelled towards the back room

"Surprise" Trish said emerging from the back room as Priscilla ran towards her and jumped into her arms. "Aw I see you have missed me"

"You bet mommy... I have so much to tell you"

"You do"

"Yes" She replied beginning to snuggle into her mother"

"Well I have news too" Trish told her

"You first" Her daughter told her with a huge grin

"I'm moving back to America to be closer to you "

"Really" Priscilla replied as her eyes lit up

"Really and if it's okay with your daddy I might be able to stay forever" Trish said looking at Paul as Priscilla did the same.

Paul looked at her strangly. She had him caught between a work and a hard place."Uh look I have plans to help Stephanie with something so..." Paul trailed off as Trish interrupted him

"Who is Stephanie"

"Daddy's girlfriend" Priscilla answered for him

"Oh your dating"

"Yeah that's what people who are single do" Paul said looking at her eye to eye

"But your not single... you have a girlfriend"

"Uh yeah I have a girlfriend named Stephanie who I love very much" He replied before looking at Priscilla. "Do you want to come with me over Steven's grandparents house"

"No thank you I rather play with my own toys"

"Uh okay... have fun you two" Paul replied walking towards the door.

"Bye Paul" Trish waved as Priscilla did the same. "Think about what I said will you" She managed to get out before he opened the front door to leave.

Meanwhile Stephanie stood in the doorway watching her son play with his toys. He could make up a kingdom by himself. He didn't need a playmate but something in her heart knew that he wanted one. He would ask her to have another baby when he was younger and those would be the day she would tell him later.

"A penny for your thoughts" Vince said walking over to his daughter

"You don't have enough pennies" she said as she looked up at him "Well maybe you do but I don't know... I've been thinking about me and Paul actually"

"Oh I see... your trying to see if Paul is what Steven needs"

"I know Paul is what Steven needs... hell he's what I need. I love him so much and I love his daughter too"

"Okay then what's the problem"

"That's just it... there is no problem. Dad for the first time in a long time I have no worries. I happier then a kid in a candy store"

"Well if you like it then I love it sweet heart"

"Thanks dad" Stephanie said hugging her father as her phone began to vibrate.

**Paul: I'm outside your door**

Stephanie then walked to the to let him in "Hey you" Stephanie said opening the door for Paul as he walked inside

"Hey sexy" He replied back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "I missed you"

"Yeah I missed you too" she replied back honestly before giving him a peck on the lips

Paul then unwrapped his arms around her as she did the same and walked into the family room to speak to Vince and Linda. "Good morning and Merry Christmas" His deep voice came from the arch way connecting the living room and the Fourier.

"Merry Christmas to you to Paul" Linda said as Vince just smiled at him

"Did you hear about the show my children and Peter came up with last night" Vince asked

"Yes sir I heard about it I told them that it was a bad idea but they didn't listen" Paul said smirking

"Dad he is lying he is the one who came up with how Peter was suppose to act last night to make you upset" Stephanie replied wrapping her arm around her boyfriend

"Well just know that in this family Paul there is a such thing as revenge and when I get Stephanie and Shane just know you will get it as well" Vince said warning him. Paul was the king of pranks and Vince would have his work cut out if he was to think he was going to get Paul so easily.

"Yes sir" was all he could say as Stephanie pulled him away from her parents

"So where is my gifts" She asked with a goofy smile. They said they were going to get each other two gifts one that they wanted and the other one that had no price.

"Okay well I stuck your expensive present under the tree but you can't open that one yet and the other present is in the car I'm giving that one to you tonight" Paul said pulling her closer so that she was pressed against him before giving her little light kisses on her neck and cheek before nibbling on her ear.

"EWWWWWWWWW Grandpa... mommy and Paul are kissing" Steven said making a face as Vince and Linda laughed from the other room.

"Come here" Stephanie told her son as he ran towards her and Paul "Your coming home tonight"

"Are my toys coming too"

"Yes" Stephanie told her son as she planted soft kisses on the top of his head Paul then smiled at them both. "so go on and have fun until I tell you to get ready okay"

"Okay" He said doing as his mother asked

"So" Stephanie said looking at the look on his face

"So what"

"So what happened with your ex... are you two on good terms now" Stephanie asked Paul seriously

"Yeah I guess she wants to get back together though" Paul said nonchalant as Stephanie was a bit taken a back by that comment.

"Huh"

"She wants us to be a family"

"What" Stephanie said still speechless.

"Yeah she said she wants to move back here for Priscilla and so we can get married"

"What"

"Baby you have nothing to worry about" Paul said with a chuckle "I'm all yours" He said pulling her towards him "You know that right" he replied kissing her tender lips softly

"I know I just can't believe that she would just walk back into you and Priscilla's life and think that she can just make changes to the way you guys live"

"Yeah... Trish is something else with herself" He replied trying to kiss her again

"So what did you tell her" she asked moving away from his advancement

"What do you mean"

"What did you tell her... like how did you tell her off" Stephanie wanted to know

"Well I told her I would think about it" He said leaning in for another kiss as Stephanie moved away from him again

"What" She asked as her eyes narrowed "What the hell was that"

"What do you mean" He asked now dumb founded

"Your going to think about it"

"Oh yeah... I just said that so she could get off my back about it"

"And what happens when she wants to know the answer"

"I will tell her that I choose you and I will tell her that asap... no worries" He told her

"No worries" She said now initiating the kiss this time

**Thanks for reading I hope you all are still interested in this story. Please review and thanks again.**


	12. Boy's Trip

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WAY I FORM MY WORDS INTO SENTENCES AND TWO CHARECTERS NAMED STEVEN AND PRISCILLA EVERYONE ELSE I ASSUME OWN THEMSELVES... THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

"Tooth brush"

"Got it" Steven said carrying his bag to the door

"Okay I packed everything else and make sure you bring everything back with you" Stephanie told her son as she waited for Paul to come and pick Steven up for their bonding weekend.

Paul was the first and only man Stephanie had felt was serious enough to take her son for an entire weekend. It was scary ass hell when Paul first asked her to take him to Boston but both Steven and Paul managed to convince her.

"PAUL IS HERE" The little boy yelled as a smile crept across her face as Paul made his way up her front steps and into the house.

Stephanie then pushed the door open and allowed him to come in

"Your ready buddy" He asked as he came in the house

"Yup"

"Great do you have to use the bathroom" He asked the little boy

"Nope"

"Well go and try because Boston is a three hour drive from here and I don't want you holding the trip up" Stephanie told him as Steven nodded and ran off. "He's so excited"

"I am too... I want him to have a good time" He told her "I'm going to text you and send you pictures every minute baby" he told her to assure her that Steven was safe and would have fun

"His asthma pump is in his bag inside the little pocket with the zipper... he knows so just have him show you before today is over... you know what I will just show you." She said reaching down to show Paul the pocket. As she did so Steven came back running into the living room where Paul and his mom was. "Make sure he doesn't lose his socks because that seems to happen every time I let him..."

"MOM... I won't lose my socks" he said showing his aggravation.

"Baby it's okay I won't let him lose a hair on his head" Paul said leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too" She said smiling

"Come on buddy... kiss your mom goodbye"

"Bye mom" Steven said leaning in to hug and kiss his mom. He then began walking outside and towards Paul's car which already had Peter, Paul's nephew, in the front seat.

"Well I guess I will see you guys Sunday"

"Yeah and don't worry about him he will have a great time"

"I'm sure he will" Stephanie replied back leaning on the door frame as Paul walked towards the car and let himself and Steven in since Peter locked the door on the both of them to mess with Steven.

"Jerk" Steven replied hopping into the car as Paul opened the backdoor on the driver's side opposite from him to put his bag in the car

"Watch your mouth" Paul told the five year old. I don't want to hear you say that anymore you hear me"

"Yes sir" Steven said looking down as Peter looked back and stuck out his tongue "Leave me alone" he mumbled after Paul closed the door and waved to Stephanie.

He then opened the driver side door and climbed into the black Lincoln navigator

"Paul"

"Yes buddy"

"Peter is being mean to me" Steven told with his arms crossed

"Really Peter... a five year old kid" Paul said looking at his thirteen year old nephew

"Hey... the last time you and Stephanie brought him over our house he and Priscilla locked me in my own closet." Peter said laying his head down on the head rest attempting to go back to sleep.

"I don't need any tricks from you two... do you hear me"

"Yes sir" the two said in a union but both in a low tone. Steven and Stephanie had a odd relationship. Steven could say whatever he wanted but when Stephanie was mad he knew not to test her at all. Paul on the other hand wouldn't allow Steven to say almost anything without being followed with sir or mam'. Paul had that instilled in Priscilla but she was in trouble so much he just preferred her to be still in so many words. With him always on the rode Priscilla was raised by his parents mostly who were old and let her pretty much run things over their house but he figured if he and Stephanie worked out to the point that they might get married and expand their family then it would be a hell of a time getting his daughter off her high horse. Before Paul knew it he was already on the highway to Boston.

Stephanie didn't know what to do with herself while both Paul and Steven were gone. She painted her fingernail and toes. She washed her and Steven's clothes. She even cleaned his room though she told him to do it the day before.

"Maybe I could watch a movie" She replied sitting on the couch before getting up to check out what movies were stacked on her entertainment center. "Finding Nemo nope... Monster Inc nope... Brave nope... Horrible Bosses huh" Stephanie said grabbing the last one and inserting in the Blu-Ray player.

Two movies later Stephanie's cell started to ring and she saw it was Paul and smile before answering

"Hey Davy baby when are you coming over"

"WHAT" Paul said looking at his phone to make sure he dailed the right number

"You know my boyfriend is out of town and I could sure use some big strong hands around me"

"Steph... stop playing you damn near gave me a heart attack" he said as Stephanie began to laugh histerically "It wasn't funny"

"I know but the fact that it was lame and that you took a few seconds to see did you call the right person was" she said laughing again.

"Yeah well... wait how did you know I looked at my phone"

"Because I know you Paul... I know your every move"

"Oh really" he said sitting on the hotel bed flipping through the channels

"Yes really"

"So what am I doing now"

"Your most likely in your hotel room while my son is in the conjoined room getting on Peter and Kevin's son last nerve"

"Yup you surely do know us"

"Yup... so what time does the celtic game start"

"Seven o' clock"

"Okay... did you call your daughter"

"Yes and she was mad"

"Aw poor baby... she really wanted to go"

"I know but Trish wanted her to spend sometime with her other grandparents so... plus this is a boys trip"

"True so where are the other boys"

"Well Kevin and Shawn are down stairs getting beers from the bar"

"Are you going to drink" She said into the phone as Paul rolled his eyes slightly

"No baby I will not drink... I got the kids plus Shawn doesn't drink anymore so even if I did the kids would be safe"

"Okay... well how many rooms do you guys have"

"Two"

"Just two"

"Yeah... Shawn and I will share a room... Steven will sleep with me and Shawn's son will sleep with him. Kevin has Peter and Lil Kev in his room which is conjoined to ours"

"Oh okay... well don't forget my baby's nightlight"

"I won't... I got this Steph trust me... I'm a dad"

"I know but Steven's only five so don't expect him to act like Peter he's a boy but if he falls Paul he won't just get back up and shake it off... he will cry"

"He won't cry..."

"Paul..." Stephanie said before he cut her off

"He won't cry because I won't let him get hurt plus the only reason he cry around you is because you most likely baby him."

"Oh whatever" Stephanie said now rolling her eyes. He was her baby and she could baby him if she wanted to "Can I speak with my baby now"

"Sure thing" he said opening up the conjoined door to see the two younger boys wrestling while the oldest two played the wrestling game on the Xbox. "Hey stop you two before one of you gets hurt" Paul told the younger boys as the polloped down on the bed with Steven being in a huff "Steven your mom is on the phone"

Steven then got up and snatched the phone from Paul "Yes"

"Hey sweety what are you doing"

"Cameron and me were playing and Paul told us to stop it"

"What were you two playing" Stephanie asked

"Wrestling... he was his dad and I was my... I mean Paul" Steven told Stephanie as her eyes widened she could have sworn her son was about to call Paul his dad "Hello mom"

"Yeah honey I'm hear... listen Paul wouldn't tell you anything wrong... wresting is dangerous and he doesn't want you and Cameron to get hurt"

"But mom"

"But nothing... now I love you and I want you to be good for Paul listen to every adult but make sure Paul is okay with anything you are told to do" Stephanie told him she wanted him to respect adults but she wasn't really sure on Kevin especially if he was drinking.

"I love you too" Steven said handing Paul back the phone.

"Alright baby I love you and I will see you Sunday" Paul told her before she said her goodbyes and hung up

"Oww baby I love you" Peter said imitating Paul as Lil Kev laughed

"No it was more like Baby I miss you already... I can't wait to see you you" Lil Kev said before he started making kissing noises.

"Alright Beeves and Butt-head" Paul replied back as Cameron started laughing

"You said Butt-head" the seven year old laughed

"Oh yeah you think that's funny" Paul said grabbing Cameron playfully and throwing him on the bed and then grabbing Steven and throwing him as well. "Do you want some too maggot" Paul said walking over to the two older boys and then standing in front of the tv"

"Move" Peter said trying to look past him

"Yeah... you suck" Lil Kev said doing the same

"No you guys are lame... the game starts at seven and it's already five thirsty so I suggest someone try to get the shower now before Shawn and Kevin get back and you all will be racing for the showers." Paul replied before walking out of the room and into his own hotel room.

Six forty five came soon and surprisingly Paul, Steven, Shawn, Cameron, and both Kevs were walking to the TD Bank Garden from their hotel which wasn't far at all.

Stephanie sat at home in the bathtub relaxing and reading a romance novel while drinking a glass of Ros'e. Relaxing was hard for her but yet she found herself being able to release all the stress from work in that one glass of wine until it hit her "OMG I could be pregnant" she replied before she jumped out of the tub and grabbed the test that she had hide from Paul in the bathroom closet under the face towels.

Paul was nosey and she was sure he was going to find it if she had left it just plainly in her closet so she had to actually hind the box. She had yet to take it because no time seemed like the right time but since she sat at home by herself on a Friday why not find out if her life was going to change forever. "Well here goes nothing"

**Okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was just a lead in chapter but I hope you all like the direction the story is going in and don't worry some more is yet to come. I hope you all review as well it would be extremely nice if you could tell me if you like the story. Thank you**


	13. Stress comes in different forms

**I own nothing and I hope you all read, review, and enjoy Thanks**

"Paul... Paul" Steven said in the darkness shaking his mother's boyfriend anxiously.

"Huh" He grunted

"Paul... I'm scared please wake up" Steven replied on the verge of tears. "Paul... please please wake up" he began to shake him again but this time harder

"Okay okay I'm up" He said shifting his body to turn towards the little boy with his eyes still shut

"Paul I had a accident" he said lowly which made eyes immediately open

"Dammit" He said lowly

"I'm sorry" the little boy responded as he took his hands and began to cry.

"No... no... it's okay" he said rolling out of bed then on to his feet.

"Am I in trouble" He said still crying. Whenever he wet himself over Vince and Linda's house he would get a stern talking to by his grandfather and he couldn't drink anything after a certain time.

"No but I do need to get you out of those clothes" He said picking Steven up and holding him as he pulled the sheets off of the bed. "I'm about to run you a bath and then put you in some more pajamas okay" He said then putting Steven down.

"Okay" he replied still upset but at least he wasn't crying

"I'm about to turn on the t.v. for you but it's going to be low because I don't want Shawn and Cameron to wake up okay"

"Okay" he nodded as Paul turned on the t.v. and changed it to anything that looked cartoonish. He finally found a channel and went to the bathroom to clean out the tub and then run Steven a warm bath.

When Paul returned he saw Steven's eyes glued to the T.V. and something told him to look at the screen and when he did he saw a big breasted asian women on screen. "What the hell" he whispered to himself "Steven what is this" Paul asked knocking the little boy out of his trance"

"Mommy said these were bad cartoons and I couldn't watch these" he said with a smile and then turned his head back to the screen.

"Okay that is enough of that come on and lets get you washed up" Paul told him as Steven nodded and then headed into the bathroom

Thirty minutes later Paul had Steven out of the tube and into some clean pajamas. He open the conjoined room Peter, Kevin, and Lil Kevin were in and told Steven to lay down next to Peter so he could go to sleep. He did as he was told and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Paul didn't even get to plug his night light into the room. After Paul got Steven situated and made sure Peter didn't roll over on the boy he then got the room they were staying in straighten so that Shawn wouldn't have a cow in the morning.

It was going on 6 o'clock before Paul finally was able to go back to sleep. He slept on the couch in he and Shawn's room. It was small but he was so tired he could have cared less.

"Wake up... Wake up" Shawn yelled as Paul groaned

"Shut up" he mumbled as he put his arm over his head

"Come on Paul don't sleep all day... we have stuff to do" Shawn replied back as Paul mumbled something under his breath again that Shawn could quite catch.

"Dad" Cameron said running into the room from the conjoined room

"What's up kiddo"

"Can we go to breakfast now"

"Sure" he said rubbing his son's head "Paul are you coming to breakfast"

"No"

"Why not" Cameron asked

"Because I'm sleepy" he said truthfully

"Well can Steven come"

"Is he sleep" Paul replied with his eyes still closed

"Nope... he is playing the game with Peter"

"Then he can go" Paul told the seven year

"STEVEN YOUR DAD SAID YOU NEED TO GET READY CUZ WE'RE HUNGRY" Cameron yelled which only made Paul more frustrated not that he was going to take it out on anyone. He was hot-headed but this wasn't big enough for him to start yelling and only get himself worked up in the ordeal.

"I can go" Steven said walking into the room

"Yeah... just don't let me hear your not obeying any adult and that goes for you and better"

"Yes sir" he said grabbing his bag as Shawn helped him pick out some clothes.

Soon after everyone was gone except Paul and he was happy for that. He felt like he had stayed up all night drinking when really he was just tired and fatigued from running around all yesterday and dealing with the accident this morning at 4am

Paul laid on the couch for a little before going into the other room to lay on the bed Peter and Steven had slept in to watch t.v. and text Stephanie about what they had planned for today.

Paul: Whatchu doing

Steph: Over Shane's house

Paul: So early in the morning

Steph: Baby it's going on eleven

Paul looked at the time on his phone and sighed

Paul: Oh well I missed you baby

Steph: I missed you too baby but I'm going to text you later. I need to talk to Marissa about something

Paul: :( So sad but I know you're going to make it up to me

Steph: lol maybe

She replied back as Marissa came back into the living room area with two cups of tea.

"So what is on your mind" she asked Stephanie

"I need someone to talk to"

"I'm all ears Steph" Marissa said picking up her cup

"I think I may be pregnant" Stephanie responded as she received a blank stare from Marissa

"Did you hear me" Stephanie asked with a nervous chuckle

"You are so dead"

"Tell me somthing I don't know" Stephanie replied rolling her eyes.

"What did Paul say"

"He doesn't know plus I haven't taken the test so their is nothing to tell"

"Vince is going to kill you" Marissa said shaking her head

"I know... I'm more nervous to tell my dad then my boyfriend" she sighed with the reply

"Didn't you two use some type of birth control"

"Of course but things happen" she said picking up her tea and taking a nervous sip

"I thought you were still on birth control"

"It came out"

"How the hell did that happen"

"If I knew Marissa I would tell you"

"Steph... they just doesn't come out"

"Well mine did... obviously it wasn't in correctly" Stephanie replied matter of factly. It was the truth. Sure she wanted more kids and she felt like Paul was the guy to make that happen however now was not really the time. Not saying that Steven came at the right time because that was not the case at all however she was now older and Paul was most definitely not her ex.

Marissa just shaked her head. Both Vince and Linda were going to have a cow about this. Stephanie and Paul were only a few months into the relationship and she was already taking ept test.

"How did this happen"

"Will Marissa... when a man and a woman love each other they..." she began before being cut off

"I'm serious Steph... you should have been more careful... you are in a storyline so how is Stephanie McMahon going to be pregnant without Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley being pregnant.

Marissa did have a point. She hadn't even thought about the storyline. "Dammit"

"Take the test"

"I don't have it with me"

"I have one... hell we can take them together" Marissa said standing up and ushering Stephanie to do the same

"Look Ris... I don't know exactly what you are into but I have never and most likely never will take a pregnancy test with someone. If I do this then it will be just me and my man so he can nervously wait for the results as well."

"Steph... what if it's negative" she said about to cry before she sat back down. This conversation was going left field and Stephanie just wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as humanly possible. "We try so hard but it just won't happen and here you are getting pregnant with no effort."

Stephanie at that moment rolled her eyes and then brung Marissa into her arms "Then you try to you can succeed... look honey... Whatever happens will happen and if it's meant to be then it is meant to be if not then I'm sure other opportunities will happen"

"Easy for you" Marissa replied turning her back on Stephanie. Matthew, Shane and Marissa's only child, was born via surrogacy because Marissa just couldn't produce any eggs. "My doctor says that it can happen now more than ever before"

"Then take the test"

"I'm nervous"

"Hell... I am too" Stephanie replied standing from her seat and throwing her purse over her shoulder "I'm sure everything will be fine... but if you want me to stay then I will"

Marissa turned around and jumped for joy as she grabbed Stephanie's arm "Okay... okay..." she said "Will you take one too"

"Don't push your luck" Stephanie told her sister-in-law

"Please... you're going to have to anyway"

"Yeah unless I get my monthly"

"Steph" Marissa begged "Please"

"Okay give me a damn test" Stephanie replied as Marissa quickly dashed for the stairs the moment she heard confirmation to fetch Stephanie a pregnancy test to take "This is so childish" Stephanie mumbled

Seconds later Marissa was back and ushering Stephanie into her downstairs bathroom before she went into her and Shane's.

Not even three minutes later the results were in and both women reluctantly went into separate bathrooms to find out their fates.

"Marissa are you okay" Stephanie asked coming out of the bathroom to walk to the bottom of the stairs. "Marissa honey are you okay" she asked again to meet no reply. She waited for a brief second before going up the stairs in pursuit of her sister-in-law. She walked down the long hallway to Shane and Marissa's room before pushing open the door. She immediately shook her head when she saw Marissa's face in her pillow. "I'm so sorry sweetie" Stephanie replied walking over to sit on the edge of bed. "Please talk to me"

"I just want it so bad" Marissa mumbled in her pillow

"I know and you will"

"You don't know that Steph"

"Marissa... I..." Stephanie began but cut herself off. She was speechless but she figured this would happen "I should call Shane"

"NOOO" Marissa said turning her head and then her full body "Steph I don't want him to know... I will just keep trying harder"

Stephanie sighed "Okay... look Marissa I have to go but I will call you later on tonight"

"Okay... oh what did yours say"

"Negative" Stephanie replied before getting up and walking out.

Marissa watched Stephanie do so and hoped that she didn't offend her or anything. She knew from personal experiences that Negative for a pregnancy test always upset her. Maybe Stephanie felt different maybe she was happy about not being pregnant and if she was then that was probably the best thing in her and Paul's situation.

Stephanie walked is back down stairs about to leave when Shane walked through the door with Matthew. "He sis"

"Hey"

"Are you leaving"

"Yes" Stephanie replied back. She had to get the hell out of that house. "Hey Matt" she said giving her nephew a kiss before jetting out the door as fast as she could.

**Okay ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****enjoyed ****this ****chapter ****it ****was ****another ****lead ****in ****chapter ****but ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****like ****the ****direction ****the ****story ****is ****going ****in ****and ****don****'****t ****worry ****some ****more ****is coming as soon as I can find some time to finish and then post it****. School is almost over and term papers and other projects are going to be due but please don't lose hope in me I'm ready to write but I know that school comes first. Anyway ****Please ****review ****and ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****enjoyed ****it ****once ****again ****Thank ****you**


	14. Mood Changers

**It has honestly been so long that I've been sitting on all of my stories. I hope you all like this chapter and I hope I get a nice number of reviews if you are still interested in this story. I do not own anything but a few characters and the idea in which my words are formed into an artistic story designed to enhance or entertain your mind… I know that was deep (lol jp) but without further ado I present Matchmaker**

Shane watched as Stephanie dashed from the house and into her car as if she was running from a pack of wolves. "What has gotten into her huh Matt" Shane replied to his almost two year old son whose only words were either No or Dada. Shane then put his son on the floor of the foyer so that the child could crawl into the open den and play with his toys.

"Shane" Marissa said from the top of the steps

"Yes"

"We need to talk" She replied slowly making her way down the staircase

"Give me one minute" Shane replied walking into the bathroom and then shutting the door.

Marissa sighed heavily as she watched Matthew crawl on the floor in the den and waited for Shane to finish using the bathroom. She didn't have to wait long however because as soon as she realized what was happening Shane dashed out the bathroom and took his wife in his arms.

"I am so so happy" her husband proclaimed while still holding her in a tight embrace

"Happy for what"

"I saw the test in the bathroom" he replied finally putting her down on her feet

"In that bathroom" Marissa pointed to the downstairs bathroom he had just occupied

"Of course silly" Shane said playfully pushing her

"Shane please explain what you saw" Marissa asked taking a seat back on the couch

"What do you mean"

"What did the test in that bathroom say... I'm so confused" she replied honestly as her husband grinned from ear to ear

"A plus means pregnant right"

"Yeah" She said feeling like she was about to fall

"There was a pink plus sign" Shane replied back as his smile slowly faded. "I thought this was what you wanted"

"It is but that wasn't my test"

"What do you mean that wasn't your test… if it wasn't yours then whose is it"

"Steph's"

"Steph's who" He replied quickly

"Your sister Stephanie"

"My sister is not pregnant…" He trailed off "Okay… my sister is pregnant. She's pregnant and I need to sit down" He said faintly before taking a seat next to his wife

"Why not me" she whispered as her husband placed an arm around her shoulder to bring her into his warm embrace.

"It will happen baby… we just have to keep trying" He told his wife as she wiped her own tears from her eyes. He hated seeing her like this. He lothed this experience. She desperately wanted another child. They were already on an adoption list but they knew more than anyone that the wait for a newborn was a strenuous experience.

Meanwhile Stephanie had finally made it home and her first priority was the bathroom. She felt nausea the entire way home but blew it off as nervousness. However as Stephanie's face sat glued to the toilet seat she couldn't deny that this was onset Morning Sickness.

Sunday couldn't have come any sooner. Stephanie sat on the steps of her home and waited for her boyfriend to show up with her son in tow. They had been gone for what felt like forever and she just couldn't wait to wrap her arms around them both.

"MOMMY" She heard her little boy yell as Paul's truck pulled into her driveway

Paul put the car in park before getting out of the car to open the door for the excited five year old. Stephanie stood up and watched her boyfriend free her son from his seatbelt. A tear came to her eye and for all the money in the world she couldn't understand why the hell was she crying.

"Mommy you sad"

"No" She said through a smile while a few tears trickled down her cheek.

"You sure"

"Yes Steven I'm Sure…" She said honestly as she wiped at her tears before her boyfriend came toward them with bags in his hands.

"Paul… mommy is crying" Steven said which caused Stephanie's head to snap as the young child earned himself a glare from his mother.

"Why are you crying" Paul asked as he and Steven stood in front of her in an almost exact pose with their arms folded over their chest

"I'm not crying… I just have something in my eye"

"Sure" Both Paul and Steven said in a union

"Steven stop playing with me… I am not in the mood" Stephanie snapped at the younger male in her life. She hated being badgered by her father, boyfriend, and brother so she damn well wasn't going to put up with her sons torment.

"Sorry" he responded back looking between his mother and Paul

"Hey buddy how about you go to your room and I will call you once my mom comes with Priscilla" Paul replied

"Okay" the little boy replied dashing into the house

"Baby what's wrong and be honest"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Okay the last time I talked with you you were with Marissa how did that go"

"Fine… can we talk about this later" Stephanie asked her boyfriend while avoiding eye contact with him

"Sure but you can't avoid it later on"

"I won't I just don't want Steven or Priscilla picking up any vibes" She mumbled as she turned away from him to go into the house herself with Paul following suite.

Two Hours Later

The annoying sound of a video game destroyed all of the chances of Stephanie completing her paperwork. Sure she was on air at the moment but she still had a desk job in the company that had to be fulfilled.

"HAHAHA I Killed you" Paul announced with glee

"Yeah because you cheated"

"Did not… you're just not as good as me"

"That's because this game sucks… lets play something else"

"I'm just going to beat you in that too" Paul replied back to the young boy "Hey baby did you see that"

"No… but when is your mother coming" Stephanie asked her boyfriend with a sigh as he and her son were engrossed in whatever new video game Paul had bought the five year old boy

"I don't know soon I guess"

"Well can you call her and find out or do something else other than play a stupid game"

"Fine" he replied back with an even heavier sigh than Stephanie as he paused the game and stood up to get his phone out of the pockets of his jeans

"I don't know why you have an attitude for when I just asked you to do a simple task"

"I'm not the one with an attitude" He mumbled as he skimmed through his phone to find his mother's cellular number.

"So what are you trying to say… Are you saying that I have an attitude"

"No, I'm just saying that I don't"

"Clearly you do have an attitude"

"Whatever"

"DON'T BLOW ME OFF" She yelled which even surprised herself

"I'm not… I just know that she usually is at church late on Sundays to help with next week's service programs. I just know she is busy and won't be able to get here until another hour. I'm sorry I should have told you I was going to hang out over here for a while my mistake… it won't happen again" He said before leaving the room as quick as humanly possible to go into the kitchen to call his mother.

That did it; him walking away from her in such a hurry made her feel guilty. She already felt stupid for causing a scene with him in front of her child but now she had to add guilt to that. Stephanie was definitely on the verge of tears with this emotional rollercoaster she was on today.

"Can I watch TV in your room mommy" Steven asked.

"Yeah" She told him softly. "I will fix you something to eat while you watch t.v. alright"

"Okay" He replied back before running out the room as he if he wanted to get away from her as well. Who could blame him since he has been home she had been nothing but over emotional with him and Paul.

"Hey mom how is Prissy" she heard Paul say from the other room

"Oh She's fine… Trish came over and took her shopping today"

"That's good" Paul replied back to his mother as he pressed the phone tightly to his ear. "So how was church"

"It was a wonderful service the priest asked about you again but I told him you had to work"

"I'm going to come I promise… whenever I get another Sunday off"

"Well good and you need to bring Stephanie too"

"Ummm sure" Paul said in response to that statement. The way Stephanie was acted he most certainly did not want his mother's church friends getting to know that women in the next room.

"Trouble in paradise"

"No Mam'; Stephanie and I are just as strong as when we started… She's the love of my life" Paul told his mother with a smirk on his face.

"Well speaking of loves of your life…. Trish and I talked today"

"Was it civil"

"You know I have moved passed my issues with Trish and now my only concerns are you and Priscilla"

Paul placed his large hand over his face and sighed for a moment . It was the same old story with his mom about how he and Trish should make it work for the sake of her granddaughter. Paul had to admit that his family was extremely protective over him and his princess especially his mother. She always wanted him to settle down and give her more grandchildren but the cards were not dealt in his favor in that regard. Trish left him not the other way around and everyone from his family to hers seemed to have forgot that.

"When are you dropping Prissy off mom" Paul asked finally getting to the reason why he called in the first place.

"Actually I was walking out of the door as you called"

"Is she sleep because I told Steven she would play with him tonight before we head home" Paul replied. He felt it was better to have his mother drive a short distance from her home to Stephanie's house than over thirty minutes to his place.

"She's awake and her and your father are in the living room waiting for me as we speak so can I please let you go now"

"By all means" He chuckled as he and his mother said their I love yous and I will see you soon before disconnecting the call.

"Who was that baby" Stephanie asked from the doorway of the kitchen were Paul was taking his phone call

"My mom she is on her way and then Prissy and I will be on our way" He said nonchalantly

"Stay" she replied walking closer to him before she placed her right hand gently on his chest while the other slowly moved down his body until it reached his pelvic area.

Damn she had gone through a million emotions in one night. Paul thought to himself as he placed his large hands on her waist. He couldn't shake his thoughts on her wild behavior today; first she was crying which she claims was nothing. Then her random outburst at Steven was somewhat out of character. Then she acted annoyed by his presence and now she wanted sex while one of the kids were at home and the other on her way.

"Stay baby" She said in a moan as if she were begging him. "Please" she continued now kissing his neck before tenderly placing pecks onto his jawline "I need you" he heard in a whisper.

Ding Dong

"Damn" Stephanie replied through her clenched teeth.

"It's my mom" Paul told her with his hands firmly placed on her waist. "Baby I can't answer the door like this"

"Like what ohhh" She realized feeling his problem pressed against her stomach "I will get the door you just wait here" She responded before walking to the door and opening it on inpulse without looking to see who it could be.

"You lying bitch" was the first thing Paul heard as he took a seat at the table to hide his hardon from his parents however with the argument he was now hearing from the other room he knew damn well that wasn't his mom at the door at all.

**I would like to give a special thank you to BillionDollarPrinceStephanie because I know I would have never finished this chapter this week if I hadn't have told you I would so thank you. I really appreciate your kind words. As always thank you for reading and I hope to see your feedback in the reviews. Love you - Paulluvssteph**


	15. Father Knows Best

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but two characters I believe… anyway with that being said please read and review another entertaining chapter of "Matchmaker"... I hope you all enjoy.**

"You lying bitch"

"Hello to you too Marissa" Stephanie said stepping aside to let her sister in law in.

"You lied to me" Marissa responded as she walked further into the house. Not exactly knowing what Riss was talking about Stephanie stood there dumbfounded

"Can you be anymore clearer"

"You're pregnant and I know it"

"Shut up" Stephanie said covering her Marissa's mouth and pushing her towards the living room and away from the kitchen

"But… mmmmm"

"Shut up before someone hears you" Stephanie replied taking her hand off of the other woman's mouth.

"He doesn't know"

"No he doesn't know and either should you" Stephanie responded closing the double doors that connected the living room to the hallway.

_**Ding Dong**_

"Great who could that be" Stephanie asked herself "Did Shane come with you"

"No"

"Good"

"But he does know"

"NOOO What the hell Riss"

"He told me"

"Who the hell digs in the trashcan… I rolled that thing up in tissue and stuck it in the bottom"

_**Ding Dong**_

"I got it" yelled Paul as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. Before he could even open the door all the way he was met with a big hug "Whose kid and where can I send her back too" he joked

"You can't ever get away from me again daddy" Priscilla replied back still attached to his leg

"I assume you missed me"

"Yup… now pick me up" Priscilla squealed holding her arms out for her daddy to lift her up

Paul did exactly what his little girl asked.

"How was she mom"

"I was good"

"That's good to know but your not my mom are you" he replied back as she shook her head in response

"She was great… she spent a lot of time with her mommy though."

"How is my house since Trish has made herself home" Paul asked his mother. Since he was out of town with the boys he allowed his ex to stay at his place instead of spending money on a hotel. Before he left he had been on the road doing Raw, Smackdown, and even house shows. He barely spent time there and Priscilla was normally with his parents so he saw no harm in her staying at home for most of the week with her own mother.

"I have not went in but it didn't seem to be falling down from the outside" Patricia told her son as he laughed. "Well let me get back to your father. You two give me a kiss" she added as the pair did so.

Soon Paul and Priscilla were waving goodbye to his mother as she pulled out of the driveway.

"You hungry"

"Yup. I want Pizza"

"You already know that is out of the question. I bet you haven't at a well balanced meal" Paul told the five year old "Now go upstairs and play with Steven while I fix dinner" Paul told her as he put her down allowing her feet to touch the ground before letting her go.

Priscilla ran off in search of Steven as Paul walked towards the closed double doors. As he approached the living room he could hear the women on the other side of the door in a heated argument. He started to knock but thought it was best if he didn't after all.

"Well don't yell at me I'm not the one you should be mad at"

"Yeah you're right… it's SHANE" Stephanie responded back as a knock came from the door "Yes" she asked not moving from her spot

"I just wanted to know what did you want for dinner" Paul asked as his voice boomed from the opposite side of the door

"Pizza"

"Fine Pizza it is" He said walking away leaving the two women back to their conversation. If it was so important that they had to close the door and shut him out it must wasn't anything he should be worried about he thought to himself as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"So when are you going to tell him"

"When I feel like it's time" She replied with a sigh. Paul was a good guy they just had a weird thing going on lately. If she was honest with herself she would admit that the relationship was always a bit eccentric especially in it's beginning state.

"Well for what it is worth I'm happy for you"

"I've been your friend way too long to know when you are lying"

"No No Steph… I'm serious" Marissa replied standing up from the couch. "I'm going to get going though"

"Okay well… call me when you get home okay" Stephanie responded feeling awkward in every sense of the word as Marissa made her way towards the door.

"I will bye I love you" Marissa responded opening the door and then walking out of the room.

Stephanie watched her sister in law leave and after a few seconds she heard the front door slam shut.

"Hey… Pizza is on its way" Paul said walking into the room only to plop down on the couch

"I don't want Pizza" She replied back looking at him strangely

"But you… uhhh never mind what would you like then" He asked with a heavy sigh

"Chicken Alfredo with Spinach please" she said with a sweet smile "Please baby" she continued as she made her way to the couch to straddle him.

"I can't deal with you sometimes" he joked as she began to place kisses on his cheek and neck. "Mmm… how hungry are you"

"Starving"

"MOMMY" Steven said running inside the living room causing Paul to push Stephanie off of him. Luckily she landed on the couch instead of on the floor.

"What honey" Steph asked as Priscilla ran in after Steven

"Pizza here Daddy" The five year old answered in response to Stephanie's question

"I didn't hear the door"

"We saw the man outside the window" Steven chimed in

**Ding Dong**

"See" Priscilla said grabbing Stephanie's hand and pulling her off of the couch with all of her strength. "Come on Stephy"

"I'm coming… I'm coming" she told the two as Steven grabbed her other hand and they pulled her towards the door.

After the kids finished eating their pizza. Paul and Stephanie settled them down for a movie knowing that they both would sercum to sleep soon after eating.

"This is good baby"

"I know it is" He chuckled at the speed she was going "Slowdown"

"I'm just so hungry" She replied before taking her last bite "More please" she smirked handing him her plate

"Uhh if I didn't know any better I would think you were pregnant" Paul said standing up to go get her some more pasta.

"Well Father knows best" Stephanie mumbled to herself

**Once again thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed the story and please review I would really appreciate it.**


	16. Stress Comes in different forms 2

**I own nothing but maybe the words that I form together to make a good story... This is completely fictional. Thank you for your time in advance and I hope you all enjoy.**

It was six o'clock in the morning and Paul's phone was vibrating on the nightstand next to him rapidly. Still groggy from his lack of rest Paul reached over to retrieve his phone. He then without a thought slid the green bar on the phone to answer the annoying call.

"What"

"Where are you"

He took a deep sigh before replying "I'm sleep"

"I didn't ask what you were doing I asked where are you"

"What do you want Trish" Paul replied trying his best not to wake his girlfriend as her naked body began to stir next to him

"I thought you were going to drop me off at the airport"

"Uhh damn I totally forgot" He said out loud to himself

"Well I am happy I can be so forgettable to you… where is my daughter may I ask or is that none of my business ither."

"She's sleep and I am on my way. Have your things packed when I get there I wouldn't want you to miss your flight" Paul responded back as the phone went silent before flickering a light which indicated that Trish had hung up. "What's her problem" he asked himself.

He couldn't however worry about Trish and her feelings. True enough Trish was the mother of his only child but he wasn't remotely interested in rekindling that relationship. It wasn't until he met Stephanie that he realized love was not manipulative. Trish dealt with Postpartum Depression the first few months of Priscilla's life. Paul had to quit his job with WCW at the time to ensure his daughter got what she needed while her mother moved completely out of the country. He was a rock for his family which he never complained about nor did he think he deserved a medal for being a dad. He was doing what a father was suppose to do and that was raise his child even if it did conflict with his dreams of being a wrestler.

Though she dealt with those serious issues Paul was always there for her even when she tried to turn his family against him. Not to mention her little slick comments to their five year old about how they were going to get married again.

He didn't want to dwell on Trish and her issues this morning. If dropping her off at the airport was all she wanted he would gladly oblige. The only issue with that was he simply wanted to sleep all day but he knew in his heart that it wasn't realistic. After the workout Stephanie gave him last night his body was completely relaxed and he wanted it to stay that way. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips before slipping out of bed in search of his clothes that were thrown aimlessly in different directions last night.

"Hmm where are you going" she stirred

"I have to take Trish to the airport baby but I will be back if you want." Paul replied not exactly sure if she was fully alert or not

"Umm okay" She sighed as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her right hand "I want you to come back"

"I will… I promise" He said leaning down to give her another kiss before continuing to get dressed.

20 minutes Later

Paul had made it to his house with Priscilla in tow. His baby girl had slept the entire way there but as soon as the car came was put in park as if on cue she bolted out of the car and to the front door.

"Mommy" Priscilla replied as Trish opened the door and immediately cradled her only child in her arms.

"Hey HoneyBun are you going to help mommy take her bags to the car"

"Yup"

"That's what I'm talking about" She responded giving the five year old playful kisses on the jaw

"Mommy stop" Priscilla giggled as Trish continued tickling her in the process of giving her motherly kisses. "DADDY HELP"

"Hey Hey Hey… let my baby go"

"Your baby… she was mine first right CeCe" Trish asked calling her daughter by the nickname Trish's side of the family had coined her.

"I'm both of yall baby" She replied sweetly which made both of her parents light up

"Well I guess I can share" Paul commented

"Well lets get going before I miss my flight"

"Okay" Paul said grabbing her luggage and tote in one swift movement

* * *

Shane used his key to get into his parent home. Since only family had a set in case of emergency Linda who was fixing a tilted picture wasn't alarmed in the slighted bit by her sons entrance.

"Hey mom" Shane greeted

"Hi Shane honey. Tell me does this picture look straight to you" Linda inquired

"I think it looks good" He answered honestly

"So what brings you by this morning"

Shane took a long and hard sigh before he answered his mother who was still looking at the family portrait that was taken right after Steven was born. "I need some advice"

"About what honey" Linda responded finally turning around to face her oldest child. This wasn't something new to her by far. Linda was extremely close to both Shane and Stephanie and they knew that they could come to her with any problem whatsoever.

"It's Riss… I'm trying to be there for her but this infertility thing is really eating her up… I mean I just wish she would go back to normal sometimes mom"

"Well Shane we can't act like this is something new. I know that the doctor said that there was hope for a baby but you two knew it was going to be work."

"I've heard this song before" He sighed

"Well listen to it for a change. I personally think that once you two begin taking treatment…"

"We have been" he said cutting his mother off mid sentence

"Can I please finished please… now as I was saying continue doing what the doctor says and go on vacation. It will ease your mind as well as Marissa's and who knows it might relax you two enough to were you two will just let nature take its course. I have seen it on television were couples who have these issues just go away and then boom the wife is pregnant."

"I have too but the difference is this isn't fiction it's life"

"Shane if you stop thinking negative then maybe good things will surface."

"Okay… nobody understands" He said giving up "I'm gone" He replied leaving out the door not forgetting to slam the door in the process.

* * *

Stephanie had woken up with the urge to vomit and quickly ran to the bathroom that was conjoined to her room. Thank God Paul had left and hopefully she would be able to clean herself up before he made it back.

"Mommy are you okay" Steven asked stepping into the bathroom

"Yes baby mommy is fine. Go into Mom's room and watch cartoons. I will be there in a minute to watch them with you.

"Okay but you sure"

"Yes I'm sure" Stephanie said giving her little boy confirmation. Her life as a mother never stopped and morning sickness damn sure wasn't going to slow her down. The kids were still out of school for break and she as well as Paul didn't have to go to Raw today because of a kayfabe injury Triple H supposedly has. She does however have to make a doctor's appointment. Her doctor had a lot of explaining to do as to why her birth control failed her in the first place.

"STEPH" She heard from downstairs as it was followed by two tiny feet running up the stairs. "Stephanie my daddy brought breakfast" Priscilla said stopping dead in her tracks. She looked at Stephanie confused before walking closer to her "Are you sick"

"NO SHE NOT SICK NOW LEAVE HER ALONE" Stephanie heard her son yell from the other room

"He doesn't know" Priscilla mumbled to not only herself but to Stephanie as well

"I'm okay gorgeous. You and Steven just go eat and I will be down shortly"

"Okay" She said running off. "Hey Steven race you down the stairs"

"No fair… you already running" Steven said taking off behind her.

Paul had everyones breakfast dished out as the kids came running down the stairs. "Hey what's the fire"

"Nothing I just beat Steven coming down the stairs"

"No she cheated" Steven responded

"No I did not"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you…"

"Hey Hey that's enough you two" Paul said stopping the argument before he had to put both of them in timeout. "Now you two eat up while I go check on Steph okay"

"Yes sir" The two said in a union.

Paul then walked out of the kitchen and made his way to Stephanie's room. Once he arrived he saw the bathroom door cracked and he slowly pushed it open to find her relaxing in the bathtub "Um you don't know how bad I would love to strip down and join you right now"

"About as bad as I would want you to strip down and join me" Stephanie said with a smile

"Tempting baby… extremely tempting" He said walking over to the tub. He then sat on the side of the tub and reached his hand inside.

"Stop it" She moaned

"I don't want too" He said leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly. "I want more kisses" He told her before kissing her more passionately. The pair stayed in a lip lock for a moment as it seemed both of their tongues were battle. The two soon pulled apart in an attempt to get air

"I love you Paul"

"I love you too Stephanie"

"How about after we get the kids cleaned up. We take them to a movie and then see which set of grandparents want them for the night or two" Paul said with a smirk

"Mr. Levesque are you trying to get rid of our kids"

"I love them both… as far as I am concerned Steven is just as much mine as Priscilla is. However lets face it baby they're cockblockers" He joked with his hand still firmly placed on her sensitive area. He then removed his hand from under the water to place it on her right breast before giving it a squeeze

"I'll call my parents and you call yours… If they both want them we can make this a two day thing" Stephanie said in response to his action.

"Cool" Paul said standing up from his place on the side of the tub. He leaned down once again to give her another soft kiss before going downstairs to get his cell and call his mom.

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and don't worry the next chapter will be full of surprises and some not so surprises. **


End file.
